Sweet
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: "Dos mujeres muy distintas una tan delicada y la otra tan fría si Amy y Sakura son tan distintas..." pensamiento de Shaoran Li -Capitulo: 7 yupi-
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno decidido editar mi fic, ya que pensado añadir unas cositas, bueno las dejos nos vemos hasta abajo.

_**Capítulo 1: Todo tiene un comienzo**_

Seis años atrás

Pov Sakura

Estaba sentada esperando que llegara mi Padre, ya que ese día mi padre dejaría el cargo del jefe del concilio, y yo una niña de doce años pasaría a cargo de ser la jefe eso espero.

-Sakura esta lista-dijo mi padre (Kinomoto-Fujitaka).

-Si Padre-dije corriendo hacia el mi vestido era blanco como una de princesa mi pelo es corto así que solo me puse una diadema blanca, parecía un mini novia pero no era así, soy la hija de un hombre amable, amoroso, bueno tiene bastantes cualidades pero esas son la básicas eso espero.

-Hija vamos-dijo mi padre dándome un sonrisa, salimos los dos de mi habitación el lugar es grande o yo era pequeña Toya dice que el también siente que el lugar es grande.-SAKURA CUIDADO-me dijo mi padre, siento algo caliente en mi hombro caigo hincada**-**Hija!-dijo mi padre miro donde está él estaba peleando unos movimientos, impresionantes, cuando miro mi padre estaba tirado.

-PADRE, AYUADA TOYA, YUE, ERIOL, NO IMPORTA QUIEN ES PERO AYUDA-dije llorando fui corriendo donde estaba, pero para mí mala suerte, mi padre estaba agonizando y sus únicas palabras me las dedico a mí.

-Hija cuídate cof, no confíes en nadie cof, cofia en ti solo en ti-dijo mi padre muriendo cuando levanto mirada había una mujer con una armadura café, me empujo caigo al vació, ya no siento ni un golpe solo escucho mi nombre y vi que Toya subía los escalone solo eso recuerdo.

-Toya cómo te sientes-dije desde un una silla de ruedas.

-Aléjate de mí tú fuiste la causante de esto si tu ni hubieras nacido nada de esto no hubiera pasado mí, madre estuviera viva igual mi padre- me dijo Toya en ese momento me sentí peor.

-Toya está mal-dije ingenuamente me costó acercarme a él pero lo logre-Toya piensa bien yo no fui la culpable de esto sino el Karma-dije con temor.

-El Karma jajajaja eso o que vos crees porque yo sé que eso no es verdad y lárgate a tu cuarto ya sos tan grande par adormir sola largo-me dijo mi propio hermano me sentí mal.

-Toya es que tengo miedo-dije con temor.

-qué largo-dijo él desde entonces no entro a su cuarto. Yo pensé que lo que me lo dijo fue por impulso y no es verdad yo quiero a mi hermano y eso nunca cambiara.

**En China**

Pov Shaoran

Seis años atrás

Ha pasado un año desde que me comunique con Sakura-San mi madre me insiste que me comunique con ella pero yo no quiero saber nada de ella, ya que ella me olvido yo la olvidare. Tengo trece años soy todo un caballero eso dice mi Madre y si lo dice ella yo le creo. En mi corta vida soy el Jefe del Clan Li.

-Hijo baja tengo que decirte algo-dijo mi madre corrí en bajar mi madre estaba pálida leyendo la hoja.-hijo ten…go que de..cir...te al…go-dijo mi madre tartamudeando.

-Madre que pasa-digo preocupado.

-El Jefe del Clan Kinomoto a muerto-Dijo mi madre siento que me tiemblan las piernas y caigo sentado en el sofá.

-Madre el Señor Kinomoto murió y como esta Sakura-digo preocupado y asustado mi pobre Sakura como estará.

-No lo sé esto paso hace un año hijo, mira la carta está escrita por maquina tiene la fecha del año paso, y lo único que se fue que se fue de Japón entonces, te pasa el cargo de proteger Japón hijo-dijo mi madre con pesadez y tristeza-hijo lo bueno de esto que la Señorita Sakura no sabrá que tú ya la olvidaste, con otra-dijo mi madre con rencor-ella fuera mejor nuera que Amy-dijo mi madre fríamente.

-Madre como puede decir eso –digo con rencor-Amy es mejor que ella no cree ya que Amy tiene la fortaleza para ser La novia de un Li-digo enojado.

-Hijo mío La Señorita Sakura tiene mejor postura que ella, no solo la fortaleza cuenta sino la elegancia también hijo mío-dijo mi madre con desdén-Hijo ya vete a Japón tu nuevo puesto te espera así no te encariñes con el puesto –dijo mi madre con sarcasmo.

-MADRE COMO PUEDE DECIR TAL COSA YO NO ME ENCARIÑO RAPIDO-digo enojado casi gritando.

-Lo que digo es verdad tú mismo lo sabes hijo mi si no lo aceptas es que tú no te conoces bien adiós hijo que tengas un buen viaje-dijo mi madre dándome un lección más de vida, la observo mientras se aleja lentamente.

**En el presente (con Shaoran)**

Iba bajando unos escalones mientras leía unos papeles, levanto la vista miro que mi novia está enfrente mía.-Amy mi amor como amaneciste-digo acercándome dándole un beso en sus labios.

-Bien amor y tú tan temprano trabajando-dijo mi novia quitándome los papeles.

-Amor devuelve eso-digo abrazándola por detrás, era el mismo juego de siempre. Nunca me aburriré de eso.

-Primero desayunaras y luego al estudio y después tiempo para mí y luego el Concilio, entendido amor-dijo mi novia con autoridad. Amy es una joven de diecisiete años, su cabellera es rubia, sus hermosos ojos eran Verdes mi color favorito, su tez blanco como la lecha, y su carácter dulce me recuerda a… bueno cambiando de tema Amy y yo llevamos Seis años de novios eso me alegra bastante nuca la cambiara bueno si fuera por ella, como digo eso Amy es mi novia perfecta con ella tendré una familia.

Escucho una sonido en la mansión me acerco a contestar, Amy se molestó por el sonido.

-Buenos días, residencia Li-digo en tono formal una risa burlona se oyó en la otra line.

-Si deseo hablar con el señorito Li-dijo la misma voz imitando a una mujer lo cual no le salió bien.

-Eriol-digo con pesadez-No sabía que eras homosexual-digo con burla.

-Oye yo soy un hombre te lo recuerdo-dijo ofendido mi querido primo.-Solo quería avisar que ya deberías estar en el cole, hoy hay un acto de presentación para la nueva alumna, y es de España y talvez dejas Amy yo solo digo tu sos de la decisión y te recuerdo, que debes estar en el acto con magia o no debes estar temprano-dijo en tono de retándolo.

-Hoy es porque no me lo avisaste por WhatsApp-digo molesto.

-Yo te avise me dejasteis en visto-dijo con enojo

-Así ya lo recuerdo lo leí ayer en la noche bueno- digo recordando- Adiós-digo colgando.

-Amy amor donde estas-digo buscándola cuando me encuentro con un sirviente y le pregunto por Amy y me dijo que se avía ido al colegio y yo voy tarde demonios.

**En el colegio (Con Shaoran)**

Llegue temprano miro por todos los lados miro una joven parada enfrente del árbol cerezo ella no está vestida del uniforme sino una bata que hace con una bata en una escuela y escucho que me habla.

-Porque vosotros me observa-dijo la misma joven con un acento español dándose la vuelta.

-No es normal mirar a una joven con una bata-digo a mi defensa miro que ella se está acercado.

-Jajajaja no me gas reír esto no es una bata es un saco tipo abrigo idiota-dijo la joven acercándose y parándose enfrente mía se quitó los lentes de sol, no puede ser ella es Sakura-San.

-Típico de una española y sus atuendos raros-digo confundido.

-Jajajaja yo no soy española querido soy Japonesa-dijo la joven mirándome de pies a cabeza- y tu un chico corriente ni podes ponerte una camisa-dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-Oye yo si tengo sentido de la moda-digo componiéndome el cuello de la camisa.

-Me fui seis años y ya cambio la moda prefiero lo antiguo-dijo la joven caminando la perdí de vista rayos maldita, como digo eso es Sakura o seo creo corrí a ver dónde, está miro que ella estaba con la sub- directora. Me escondo atrás de los arbustos, miro que se encaminan al escenario maldición tengo que llegar antes corrí tomando un atajo, llegue de primero miro que todos los alumnos estaban en sus asientos.

-buenos días queridos alumnos, pido disculpas por la ausencia del director, pido que pongan atención a la nueva alumna-dijo la sub-directora.

Miro que la misma joven que me encontré estaba allí pero hoy si mire como era, ella hablo.

-Buenas días mi nombre es Kinomoto-Sakura, tengo diecisiete años, soy de nacionalidad Japonesa, estoy en el último año de Preparatoria, y por ultimo-dijo caminado a un lado a otro-que se termine esta farsa hoy no es Lunes si no Sábado –dijo eso me sorprendió, caí redondo en esta mentira miro mi WhatsApp mire el mansaje y si Eriol me lo mando el viernes, entonces hoy es sábado levanto mi mirada y ella saco una pistola y disparo a la sub-directora- No me llames nueva Yami-dijo mi sakura la estaba apuntando otra vez y ella balbució.

-Mátame como mates a tu padre-dijo esa mujer ella se trasformó por el disparo ella es una joven de pelo negro largo, de ojos rojos. Tez blanca, su cara estaba mancada de sangre, su vestimenta era un kimono rojo como la sangre.

-La asesina es otra y vosotras lo sabe-dijo disparándole por el disparo le cayó en foco.

-jajajaja y lo peor no sabes disparar idiota-dijo insultando a mi hermosa Sakura.

-Jajajaja no era para ti el disparo-le dijo miro con cuidado, no encontré su objetivo, bajo mi mirada y observo y ella se quitó el abrigo y mire que estaba totalmente hermosa su vestimenta la favorecía bastante es un pantalón de lona le queda ajustado de color negro, un blusa de mangas largas color celeste, su cabello esta largo un corte en capas tenia flequillo, sus ojos verdes, tez blanca un blanco hermoso.-oye ten cuidado-miro que ella estaba parada enfrente mía ella me miro y sonrió-no te quedes parado-dijo en burla miro que sus ojos de ella no mostraban ningún, sentimiento eso me extraño-te toca ataca-dijo tocándome la mejía y acercándose a mi oído derecho y susurro-no te conozco , pero ten cuidado-dijo separándose y dándome un beso en la mejía y sonrió –anda defiéndete-dijo saltando atrás mía, miro lo que hay enfrente mí y me tope mi mirada con esa mujer que me daba escalofríos saco mi espada.

-Jajajaja es muy tarda me tengo que ir-dijo esa mujer despareció como arte de magia, odio cunado hacen eso suspiro miro atrás donde estaba la joven castaña, miro que ella estaba sentada en unos de los asientos de la primera fila, ella aplaude.

-Mi querido Eriol-kun vosotros solo se esconde y no ayuda esto está muy mal-dijo ella mirando a mi primo.

-Sakura-Sempai lo siento tuve que protegerte eso fue mi error –dijo Eriol, como eso ya no le entendí nada a esto que me perdí.

-Oye no le hables a si a mi Primo-digo defendiendo a mi primo.

-No te metas Shaora-Sempai esto es mi problema-dijo Eriol miro que se arrodilla delante de ella, eso me dio un rencor.

-No seas Idiota Eriol, lo que te dije no es de vida a muerte, levántate-dijo acercándose a él y ayudando a levantarlo.-Eriol quien es el- dijo ella miro que Eriol la agarro de la mano.

-Sakura-sempai él es Li-Shaoran, parece que no has recordado nada verdad-dijo Eriol, ella es Sakura porque me sorprendo si yo lo sabía.

-Parece que no pero me da igual, es mejor o no-dijo ella mirándome.-es un gusto concerté y lo ciento de no recordarlo, Li-Kun-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No finjas en mi presencia entendido-le digo con autoridad.

-Fingir y porque fingiría yo, no tengo la necesidad de fingir Li-Kun piénsalo-dijo ella con una voz fría y ronca-ten cuidado con los que rodea Li-kun es un consejo- dijo ella caminado para la salida del teatro me sorprendió mucho quien se esperaba que ella se comportara de esa forma escucho que Eriol me habla.

-Que dijiste-digo confundido y el me responde.

-Ella se tornó así desde la muerte de su padre-dijo no le entendí y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo se convirtió?-digo y el me responde.

-En una persona Fría, Cruel, no tiene piedad de las personas-dio Eriol triste –y ya no es ingenua, no confía en nadie solo en Tomoyo-San confía-dio Eriol triste eso me sorprendió a un más.

**Tres días atrás (con Sakura)**

Soy toda una señorita de diecisiete años físicamente soy, una joven de estatura normal, con cabellera castaña largo con un corte de tres capas con flequillo, mi cuerpo no me quejo esta hmmm yo digo hermoso no me falta nada de mi cuerpo mi tez es Blanca pero no ofende mi palidez, no he tenido ningún novio a un estoy esperando por Shaoran él es mi amor de mi vida, ya lo sé él puede estar casado con dos hijo, pero eso lo dudo porque él tiene dieciocho años.

-Sakura-Sempai el Ministerio te quiere hablar es urgente-me dijo Tomoyo ella es hermosa tiene mi misma edad. El mismo tono de piel pero nos diferenciamos en dos cosas, su cabello es azabache y sus ojos del mismo color, en eso nos diferencia ella se parece a mi madre y por eso yo trato de protegerla como mi vida.

-Ya voy Tomoyo-san-digo parrandeándome, ella me dio mi capucha me la puse y camine al ministerio no queda lejos, llegue y entre los ocho ministros estaban allí sentados, reverencia de su parte recibí yo también hago lo mismo.

-Sakura-Sempai necesitamos que vayas a Japón es urgente pare que ya encontraron las veinte estatuas de los híbridos -dijo el ministro uno les diré como se llama Joseph Carter tiene su nacionalidad inglesa, edad treinta, cabello negro, ojos negros, tez blanca.

-Ministro Carter las estatuas no tiene vida-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-tiene razón Señorita Sakura-Sempai lo que quiero decir es que las robaron-me dijo el ministro Carter.

-Ministró y quienes fueron-Pregunte quería saber todo, si lo se soy muy curiosa.

-Fueron los que mataron a tu Padre y Madre-me dijo el ministro dos les dire como se llana Nicholas Li, su edad treinta y cinco, su calle es negro, ojos cafés, tez blanca.

-No mencioné a mis padres Ministro Li-digo molesta.

-No quise ofenderla Señorita Sakura-Sempai-me dijo el ministro disculpándose.

-El punto es que me valla a Japón a vivir un tiempo y matar a eso Híbridos-digo directamente.

-Está en lo correcto y quiero también que averigüe como se llaman los híbridos-dijo el ministro uno-Tenga aquí está el boleto-dijo recibo el boleto.

-Okey si es solo voy a empacar-digo saliendo del ministerio.

Me fui a mis casa miro que Toya está sentado en el sofá trato de fingir que no lo mire.

-Sakura ven-dijo mi querido Hermano.

-Si joven Toya-Kun que quiere hablar conmigo-dijo sentándome elegantemente.

-Tebas a Japón verdad –dijo Toya con frialdad.

-SI tienes Razón-digo del mis tono.

-Porque Sakura-dijo toya no entiendo miro lo que tiene en su mano, tenía un vaso con wiski, miro a otro lado, otra vez mire enfrente, Toya está parado enfrente mía.-Sakura porque ya no me quero-dijo mi hermano abrazándome.

-Eso lo provocaste tu joven Toya-Kun-digo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sakura ya no quiero que me llames joven Toya-Kun-dijo mi hermano separándose de mí, tocando mi mejía.

-Joven Toya-Kun estas ebrio-digo ayudándolo a subir los escalones entre a su cuarto lo acostó, le quite los zapatos.

-Tú lo provocaste que ya no te demuestre mi afecto Toya-digo acariciando la mejía de Toya.

La tarde paso lo más tranquila, la noche llego me bañe me puse mi pijama y antes de acostarme miro a Kero que está durmiendo toda la tarde kero juagaba su videojuegos

-Volveré a Japón que alegre soy-digo tirándome a mi cama-Espero que Shaoran me esté esperando-digo alegre apretando mi almohada-Buenas noches Padre y madre-digo mirando una foto donde estaban ellos dos juntos.

En el sueño de la castaña

-Donde estoy y por qué estoy vestida de novia-dije mirando el vestido.

-Sakura es hora ven-dijo alguien levanto la mirada miro a la persona pero no la reconozco, me extiende la mano, le recibí la mano miro que caminamos a una iglesia entro cuando Eriol se acerca y me dice.

-Sakura-Sempai lo siento-dijo Eriol dándome una carta.

-Qué significa esto-digo viendo a todas partes.

-Sakura-Sempai lee la carta-dijo Eriol tocan mi mano-Discúlpalo Sakura-Sempai-dijo Eriol quitando su mano. Abro la carta, miro la expresión de Eriol, se mira asustado, empiezo a leer.

_**Querida Sakura:**_

_**Lo siento no puedo casarme contigo, mi corazón pertenece a Amy espero que lo entiendas Eriol no sabía nada de esto, no me busques y si me buscas ya estaré casado con Amy.**_

_**Att: Shaoran Li**_

Miro a Eriol y le digo-Que haga lo que quiera a mi pela-le digo a Eriol mirándolo fijamente.

-Sakura porque lloras-dijo la misma persona que me dejo en la iglesia, volteo a ver.

-Te arrepentís de haberlo hecho-dijo el hombre mirando mis mano, miro mis manos tenían sangre, empiezo a temblar.

-qué he hecho-digo con horror

-Te mataste tu sola querida con tu dolor y tristeza-dijo abrazándome-despierta él no es para ti-dijo separándose de mí se aleja.

-No te marches-digo corriendo, caigo en el suelo le grito-No te marches, no me dejes por favor-grito con tristeza.

Fin del Sueño

-sakura Despierta –escucho abro los ojos siento un líquido que recorre mi mejía.-TE encuentras bien-dijo Yukito acariciándome la mejía.

-Yukito-kun-digo tirando encima del empiezo a llorar como nunca.

-Te paso de nuevo el sueño de tu padre dime-dijo Yukito Cariándome el cabello.

-Si Yukito-le digo mintiendo, odio mentirle a él.

-duerme todo pasara-dijo Yukito cargándome, acostándome tapándome, y cierro los ojos.

Al día siguiente desperté como siempre empaque, baje con mis dos maletas.

-Kero sos un malo guardián-digo molesta.

-Porque Sakurita horita no hecho nada malo-dijo a confundido.

-Ayer tuve una pesadilla y tu durmiendo–digo más molesta tratando de bajar la segunda maleta.

-Hay Sakurita son error de la vida-dijo levantando sus manitas.

-Si claro te creo-digo indignada.

No mire a Toya me sentí triste, salgo de la casa me dirijo a mi carro me subo conduzco al aeropuerto, llegamos nos subimos al avión, Kero se durmió en mi bolsa miro por la venta cierro mis ojos me duro.

-Sakurita ya llegamos-me dijo kero feliz.

-si Kero ya llegamos-digo acariciando la cabeza de Kero Bajo del avión, con mis maletas esperando un Taxis, llego el taxi le di la dirección.

-Sakura porque aquí y no en donde viviste más tiempo-dijo kero confundido.

-Toya tiene la llave el me la quito-digo en un suspiro.

-Sakura en esta casa tienes recuerdos feos-dijo kero exaltado-que injusto es con tigo sakura-dijo quero con enojo.

-Entra si quiero recordar los bellos recuerdos-digo tranquila.

-Sakura aquí no hay bellos recuerdos, solo la muerte de tu padre y eso no es bello-dijo kero enojado, me moleste bastante.

-Kerberus-kun vete a tu cuarto y no vas a cenar-digo molesta.

-Pero Sakura-me dijo kero jalándome la blusa.

-Largo!-digo gritando-todos quieren que me ponga melancólica con la muerte de mi padre pero eso nunca va a pasar entendido-digo molesta salgo de mi casa, me pongo los lentes de sol me encamino a la escuela donde voy a estudiar.

-Hay un cerezo - digo contenta corro a él, toco el tronco cuando siento que alguien me está observando volteo delicadamente y observo que es un joven, de dieciocho años, de cabello ámbar sus ojos del mismo color, su tez blanca, esta vestido con pantalón formal color negro, una camisa polo de color blanco.

-Porque vosotros me observa- le digo con un acento español dándome la vuelta.

-No es normal mirar a una joven con una bata-dijo a su defensa eso me enojo "esto no es una bata" pienso, camino asía él.

-Jajajaja no me gas reír esto no es una bata es un saco tipo abrigo idiota-le digo al joven me puse enfrente de, el me quitó los lentes de sol.

-Típico de una española y sus atuendos raros-dijo confundido.

-Jajajaja yo no soy española querido soy Japonesa-le digo al joven mirándolo de pies a cabeza- y tu un chico corriente ni podes ponerte un saco-le digo, ya que las soplas de su camisa estaban metidas.

-Oye yo si tengo sentido de la moda-digo componiéndome el cuello de su camisa

-Me fui seis años y ya cambio la moda prefiero lo antiguo-digo retirándome, camino atrás de la escuela cuando me encuentro con una señora fea

-Señorita sakura ya vino me alegra vamos al teatro del instituto-dijo caminado lo más rápido-Llegamos al teatro señorita-dijo la señora fea. Miro que el mismo joven de afuera estaba para en el escenario.

-Buenas días mi nombre es Kinomoto-Sakura, tengo diecisiete años, soy de nacionalidad Japonesa, estoy en el último año de Preparatoria, y por ultimo-digo caminado de un lado a otro "pero si hoy es sábado" pienso-que se termine esta farsa hoy no es Lunes sino Sábado –digo sacando una pistola- No me llames nueva Yami-digo apuntándola con la pistola y ella balbució.

-Mátame como mates a tu padre-dijo esa mujer ella se trasformó por el disparo ella es una joven de pelo negro largo, de ojos rojos. Tez blanca, su cara estaba mancada de sangre, su vestimenta era un kimono rojo como la sangre.

-La asesina es otra y vosotras lo sabe-digo disparándole pero que me arde el brazo, el disparo le cayó en foco.

-jajajaja y lo peor no sabes disparar idiota-dijo insultándome.

-Jajajaja no era para ti el disparo-le digo me quitó el -oye ten cuidado-miro que ella estaba parada enfrente mía ella me miro y sonrió-no te quedes parado-digo en burla -te toca ataca-digo tocándole la mejía, me acerqué a su oído derecho y susurro-no te conozco , pero ten cuidado-digo separándome de él , dándome un beso en la mejía y sonrió "él es Shaoran" pienso –anda defiéndete-digo saltando atrás suyo , miro que saca su espada. Me senté unos de los asientos de la primera fila

-Jajajaja es muy tarda me tengo que ir-dijo esa mujer despareció como arte de magia.

-Mi querido Eriol-kun vosotros solo se esconde y no ayuda esto está muy mal-digo mirando a Eriol.

-Sakura-Sempai lo siento tuve que protegerte eso fue mi error –dijo Eriol.

-Oye no le hables a si a mi Primo-me dijo el joven defendiendo a su amigo.

-No te metas Shaora-Sempai esto es mi problema-dijo Eriol me miro se arrodillo delante mí, eso me dio un rencor, no me gusta esto.

-No seas Idiota Eriol, lo que te dije no es de vida a muerte, levántate-digo acercándome a él y ayudando a levantarlo.-Eriol quien es el- digo miro a Eriol me agarro de la mano.

-Sakura-sempai él es Li-Shaoran, parece que no has recordado nada verdad-dijo Eriol, Shaoran se sorprendió.

-Parece que no pero me da igual, es mejor o no-digo mirando a Shaoran.-es un gusto concerté y lo ciento de no recordarlo, Li-Kun-digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No finjas en mi presencia entendido-me dijo con autoridad.

-Fingir y porque fingiría yo, no tengo la necesidad de fingir Li-Kun piénsalo-digo con una voz fría y ronca-ten cuidado con los que rodea Li-kun es un consejo- digo, caminado así la salida.


	2. Chapter 2 Un dia inusual

Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Capitulo: 2 Un día Inusual

Punto De Vista Amy Ney

-okey son las dos de la tarde y mi Shaoran a un no ha vuelto-dije desesperada bueno mi nombre es Amy Ney mi edad diecisiete años, mi cabello es rubio natural, mis ojos verdes profundos, mi cuerpo es Hermoso.

-Buenas tardes-dijo mi Shaoran cansado.

-Shao-kun ¿dónde estabas?-digo molesta, miro que Shaoran me mira con desprecio.

-En el concilio Amy-dijo Shaoran agarrándose la cabeza.

-Pero si hoy íbamos al cine tú mismo me lo prometiste-digo Haciéndole un puchero.

-Amy se me olvido te prometo que mañana si vamos-dijo acercándose.

-Hash mañana es domingo y los domingos me voy con mis tíos se te olvido verdad-digo cruzándome de brazos.

-La verdad, se me olvido –dijo levantando los hombros-Bunas noches-dijo dándome un beso en la frente-lo siento Amy-dijo subiendo las gradas.

-Pero si son las dos de la tarde-digo enojado.

-Tengo sueño Amy-dijo subiendo más rápido. "okey no es mi día me largo mejor" pienso enojada. Saliendo de esa casa.

POV Syaoran.

Salgo del colegio me dirijo a mi casa pero observo que Sakura a un estaba afuera, corrí así ella.

-Señorita Kinomoto-digo cansado. Miro, que solo volteo a mirarme y con la misma siguió caminando.-Rayos-digo enojado. Miro mi reloj eran las diez de la mañana, decidí ir al concilio, fue una mañana aburrida, como siempre un chisme que me conto mi secretaria.

-Joven Li se enteró que va haber un baile de presentación-dijo mi secretaria emocionada -además cuentan que es muy hermosa-dijo sonriendo saliendo.

Cuando miro que eran las una de la tarde Salí de mi oficina. Miro que estaban limpiando la oficina más grande del concilio "Que raro será que el mayor Kinomoto tomara su puesto" Pienso, mirando lo que hacían saliendo del concilio con pereza hago el hechizo para irme a mi casa.

Llego miro el reloj eran las dos de la tarde entro y digo

-Buenas tardes-digo cansado.

-Shao-kun ¿dónde estabas?-dijo molesta, solo la miro con desprecio.

-En el concilio Amy-digo agarrándome la cabeza.

-Pero si hoy íbamos al cine tú mismo me lo prometiste-dijo Haciéndome un puchero.

-Amy se me olvido te prometo que mañana si vamos-digo acercándome.

-Hash mañana es domingo y los domingos me voy con mis tíos se te olvido verdad-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-La verdad, se me olvido –digo levantando los hombros-Buenas noches-digo dándole un beso en la frente-lo siento Amy-digo subiendo las gradas.

-Pero si son las dos de la tarde-dijo enojado.

-Tengo sueño Amy-digo subiendo más rápido. Miro que solo salió de la casa "paz por fin" pienso feliz me tiro a mi cama cerré mis ojos y me dormí

Sueño de Shaoran.

Miro que solo hay una joven de vestido rojo con una cabellera castaño claro sus ojos no los vi.

-y por qué aceptare tu ayuda dime-dijo con su voz grave.

-Porque-digo confundido.

-JAJAJAJAJA joven Li no sabe la respuesta-dijo la joven tapándose la boca-Yo lo se porque me tiene lastima y odio la gente que me tiene lastima, con su permiso-dijo tirándome a un lado.

-Espera-digo corriendo miro que ella solo me mira con una furria. Miro que ella saca una pistola y me dispara.

-TE ODIO LI SHAORAN!-me dijo la joven, caigo de rodillas miro que otros jóvenes corren asía mí.

Fin del sueño.

\- que paso-digo confundido miro para mi ventana era de noche miro el reloj eran 6:30 pm. Mi teléfono tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp de Eriol.

_Eriol (ult. Vez hoy a las 6:29p.m.)_

_Shaoran contesta, bueno el punto es que mañana en la mañana iremos a la casa de Sakura le vamos a dar una sorpresa, y además en la tarde será el baile. __**/ **__ (Digamos que es el chequecito) _

_Shaoran (En Línea)_

_Con la Señorita Sakura, te recuerdo que no le agrado. Y la fiesta es obligatorio./_

_Eriol (En Línea)_

_Ella de muestra así su sentimiento de agrado primo, y si es obligatorio mañana conocerás a tu jefa Jajajajaja./_

_Shaoran (En Línea) _

_A mi jefa, no es hombre./_

_Eriol (En Línea)_

_Jajajaja mañana lo sabrás y buenas noches primito./_

_Shaoran (En Línea)_

_Okey, hasta mañana. /_

Apago mi teléfono, me acomodo y me duermo. Pero siento la aura de la loca que estuvo en el teatro

Sakura Punto De Vista

Salgo del Instituto me encamino escucho que me que me llaman.

-Señorita Kinomoto-dijo mi rival, volteo a mirarlo y devuelto mi mirada en mi camino lo más lento me distraje con unos niños jugamos pelota. Los fui a dejarlos en sus casa la hora Llego a mi casa eran las 6:30 p.m. abro con dificultad cierro la puerta. Kero llego volando me abraza y me dice en llanto.

-Sakura-sempai corre-dijo Kero llorando lo miro asustada levanto la vista estaba la misma joven del teatro-Sakura la distraje con magia pero no duro, lo siento-dijo kero temblando. Agarro a Kero con mi mano izquierda y lo meto en la bolsa del abrigo, con mi mano derecha la paso asía atrás toque el picaporte lo gire a la derecha y se abrió.

-Sakura-Sempai o Diva-Sempai-me dijo esa mujer me sorprendí –o también Lady-red-Sempai-dijo acercándose a mí me dio un escalofrió, abro totalmente la puerta cuando intento salir esa mujer estaba, enfrente mi-Te recuerdo que soy un hibrido es más veloz que una humano-me dijo con furia y me agarró del cuello me aprieta, me falta aire, me tiro por un lado caigo rodando choco un árbol-Como te gusta ser usada-me dijo parada, me levanto con dificultad toso saco sangre.

-jajajaja la que es usada es otra-digo limpiando la sangra de mi boca.

-Sakurita como estas te lastimaste-me dijo kero en susurro.

-Kero escóndete no salgas de mi abrigo entendido-digo en susurro, el solo mueve su cabecita.

-peleemos como antes-me dijo esa mujer, levanto mi vista.

-No entiendo- le digo confundida "Como antes" esa voz resonaba en mi cabeza.

-No recuerdas-me dijo acercándose rápidamente siento que esta atrás mía así que me di la vuelta para en mascarla.

-Querida yo te matare antes que tú me mates-digo con furia.

-Hmmm me sorprendes querida una cosita, ¿Cómo supisteis que estaba atrás tuya?-Me dijo sacando una espada.

-Sabes quiero jugar escucha atentamente hay reglas que empiezo el juego-digo sonriendo, sacando una pistola apuntándola.

-¿Juego, reglas?-Me dijo como pregunta.

-Si-digo contenta sacando una carta con mi mano derecha-amanges (Laberinto)-digo en un perfecto latín.

-Amanges-dijo confundida.

-Si querida Amanges-digo la calle empezó acrecerle paredes se formó el laberinto, miro que ella se asusta-primera regla-digo corriendo, a ella saco la carta espada la transformo en una espada, la rasguño en el brazo-que no apartes tu mirada de la mía-digo sonriendo mis ojos de tornaron de rojo.

-¡Que! No puede ser sos…Diva….-dijo ella tartamudeando lo último.

-Si querida soy Diva-digo agrando mi espada con fuerza.

-No me mates otra vez-me dijo con temor.

-y por qué lo hare si ustedes no asieron nada cunado los necesitaba-digo enoja mis ojos se tornaron en rojo oscuro.

-entonces morirás en el intento- me dijo sonriéndose acero con su espada, esquive el ataque es con rapidez, "Sus movimientos son muy precisos, no piensa como matar a su rival" pienso. Pongo mi espada enfrente mía estire mi brazo se la ensarte rápido.

-Tienes muchos erros en los combates, querida si quieres matarme piensa ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?-le digo sacándole la espada, el laberinto, se deshizo miro asía atrás, él estaba allí me sorprendí cunado escucho que me grita él.

-Señorita Sakura Cuidado!-me dijo el mirada topa con ella me agra del cuello me apretar muy fuerte me falta otra vez aire, mis ojos se volvieron verdes.

-maldita…no…podes…palear…a…mano…limpia-digo con dificultad, ella me suelta de golpe caigo incida-cof, cof maldita-digo tocando mi cuello me patea en la boca del estómago, me saco el aire.

-Maldita yo-dijo ella con furia-y con quien se distrajo cumplí la primera regla-dijo ella con orgullo recordé la otra regla.

-jajajaja estúpida, esa no es la única- le digo poniendo mi mano en el asfalto.

-Entonces dime la otra-dijo con más orgullo

-Te lo diré-Le digo feliz-oculus umbra (Sombra)-grito con fuerza.

-Otra palabra en Latín-dijo ella, intento moverse y no pudo.

-Estúpida aprende latín-le digo acercándome, mire que ella me miraba con terror-Morirás-digo fríamente, miro que ella tiembla.

-lástima que tengo mis guardias. Me dijo ella.

-Maldición-volteo rápido, siento un dolor en el ándame miro enfrente era la mujer que mato a mi padre.

-olvidaste la segunda regla verdad-me dijo con ironía-Le diré –me dijo sacándome la espada caigo hincada, miro por un lado, miro que él me mira con preocupación él está sujetado con raíces a sus para estaba Eriol estaba en la misma situación.

-Dime cómo te sientes-dijo con felicidad.

Punto De Vista Shaoran

Salgo corriendo de mi casa cuando abro la puerta choco con Eriol.

-Shaoran-kun ten cuidado-dijo sobándose la frente.

-ash cállate y corre-le digo siento que algo saldrá mal, llego miro que hay paredes en la cuadra de la Residencial.

-No puede ser-dijo Eriol preocupado.

-Que paso Eriol-Le digo preocupado.

-sakura hiso esto-dijo con admiración-nadie puede controlar laberinto-me dijo eso me sorprendió mucho.

-Pero es peligró verdad-le digo asustado.

-pues creo que si-dijo frustrado. Miro que las paredes se desasen poco a poco.

-Eriol que pasa-digo sacando mi espada.

-Sakura hace un hechizo muy raro.-dijo muy preocupado.

-Explícame-le digo con curiosidad.

-Ella ase el hechizo del herido-dijo componiendo sus lentes

-Cual ese hechizo-digo preocupado.

-Ese Hechizo es muy antiguo solo so usaban los tenientes-me dijo con sabiduría-y se trata de que se deshaga el hechizo cuando el enemigo está herido-dijo con orgullo.

-Okey-digo conforme. Miro que se desase por completo miro que ella está muy cerca de esa loca me asusto.

-Tienes muchos erros en los combates, querida si quieres matarme piensa ¿Dónde?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?-le dijo sacándole la espada, la miro ella siente mi mira, que se distrae y me mira topamos la mirado cuando miro que la loca se para.

-Señorita Sakura Cuidado!-le grito pero era muy tarde corro asía ella pero no puedo moverme miro mis piernas tenían raíces.

-maldita…no…podes…palear…a…mano…limpia-dijo sakura con dificultad, ella la suelta de golpe callo incida-cof, cof maldita-dijo tocándose su cuello la patea en la boca del estómago, eso me enoja así que intento liberarme pero era en vano no podía.

-Maldita yo- le dijo la loca con furia-y con quien se distrajo cumplí la primera regla-dijo la loca con orgullo.

-jajajaja estúpida, esa no es la única- le dijo sakura poniendo su mano en el asfalto.

-Entonces dime la otra-dijo con más orgullo

-Te lo diré-Le digo feliz-oculus umbra (Sombra)-grito con fuerza. Baje libros y recuerdo el significado "Sombra" pienso.

-Otra palabra en Latín-dijo la loca, intente moverme y no pude.

-Estúpida aprende latín-le dijo acercándose peligrosamente-Morirás-dijo fríamente, miro que la loca tiembla.

-lástima que tengo mis guardias.- le dijo la loca, miro que una joven de armadura café salta asia sakura intento gritar pero no salió nada

-Maldición-le dijo sakura volteando rápido, le ensarto la espada en el abdomen.

-olvidaste la segunda regla verdad-le dijo con ironía-Le diré –le dijo sacándome la espada callo hincada, ella mira donde estamos Eriol y yo la mire con preocupación

-Dime cómo te sientes-le dijo con felicidad.

CONTINUARA…

**Hola como han estado espero, que bien les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que se de su agrado comenten como esta, si tengo que mejorar algo, o algo asi.**

**Gracias.**

**Emily: gracias por tu comentario me motivo para escribir el siguientes, espero que este capítulo se de tu agrado.**

**Avances:**

**-Sakura explícanos lo que paso –me dijo el joven de lentes.**

**-Gracias Jinyu-dije agradecida.**

**-Matare a la persona que te apoyado más querida-me dijo esa mujer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

Capítulo 3: sorpresas y dudas

-Me siento feliz ser yo-digo levantadme-sabes que yo sé que si la mato a se vuelve en un monstro-digo apuntándola con pistola a la joven Yami.

-Si lo sabes por qué seguís apuntándola-dijo la asesina de mi padre con autoridad.

-Hmmm... Déjame pensar-digo poniendo mi otra mano en el mentó- ya sé porque ustedes dos atacaron mi Guardián eso da una pena de muerte no creen-digo presionando el gatillo la bala iba directamente a mi víctima, la presión cayo en el suelo.-Libéralos si la próxima será usted-digo pautándola con la pistola.

-Dime porque no usas tu magia como en principio-me dijo esa mujer.

-Porque yo no la uso en la basura-digo enojada-LIBERALOS-digo gritando.

-Okey ya voy-me dijo chasqueando los dedos liberando a Eriol y a Li-me voy de este lugar, con el cadáver-dijo agrando a Yami.- primero ten cuidado – dijo desapareciendo, no aguante más que caigo incida respiro con dificultad, miro en el costado me mi abdomen estaba herido me sangraba bastante.

-Sakura-senpai explícanos lo que paso-me dijo el joven de lentes.

-Si te esperas para mañana les explicare todo-digo levantándome pero no pude otra vez me caigo.-Demonios-Balbucee.

-si usted me permite Señorita Kinomoto la llevare a su casa –dijo li levanto mi vista me mira me estira su mano, yo por instinto la agarro delicadamente me cargo en sus brazos – ¿dónde queda tu casa?-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Por allá-dijo mi guardián saliendo del saco que tenía Eriol. Li voltea a verlo levanta una ceja.

-Kero te encuentras bien-digo preocupada.

-Si Sakura-Senpai-dijo kero alegre.

-Descansa kero-digo volteando a ver enfrente-es esa casa-digo apuntado una casa de tres niveles.

-Okey –fue lo único me dijo la puerta la abrió Kero entro me bajo delicada mente me bajo de sus brazos me puso en el sofá.

-Sakura-Senpai ya viene Meig-lign - dijo Eriol serio.-En donde conoces Yami-dijo sentándose, lo miro solo sonrió.

-Te lo diré muy pronto Eriol-digo levantando la mano –Pero primero quiero la explicación de Kerberus-digo más seria, miro mi guardián con una bandeja de té trato de ayudar pero me lo impide la herida.-Kerberus como entro Yami a nuestra casa.-digo lo más tranquila para no intimidar a kero.

-Es que Sakura vieras que-me dijo con preocupación.-YO y espejo estábamos desempacando tus cosas, y cuando espejo se asustó.

Recuerdo.

-vuestra ama se fue-me dijo espejo.

-Sí y que aremos ahora-digo intrigado.

-desempaquemos las cosa-me dijo espejo feliz subiendo los escalones cuando legamos a tu cuarto espejo miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero, con temor cunado me dijo-Corre escóndete Kerberus-me dijo me asuste y me escondí debajo de la cama.-Los espejos protegerá la vida de mi ama-dijo ella tocando el espejo cuando se rompió en pedacitos cuando ella me dijo-es muy tarde ya entro a la casa- me dijo con preocupación cuando escuchamos que estaban caminado en la sala salgo del cuarto con mucho cuidado. Miro que ella estaba buscándote a sí que espejo me dijo que no saliera del cuarto. Pero cuando escuche que estaba abriendo volé rápido asía ti.

Fin del recuerdo

-entonces se rompió el espejo de cuerpo entero-digo confundida.

-así es sakura pero fue por accidente-me dijo asustado.

-Pero debes siempre andar con tu guardián sakura senpai-me dijo Eriol enojado.

-Tienes razón pero lo dejé porque estaba cansado verdad kero-digo mirando a kero

-Si Sakurita estaba cansado-dijo kero más tranquilo.

-Anda a descansar-digo mirándolo kero solo asintió y subió volando a mi cuarto.

-Okey y ahora si puedes explicarnos que paso-dijo el Joven li mirándome con enojo.

-Si claro-digo sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿Porque, vinisteis a Japón?-me dijo Li me sorprendió su pregunta pero se la contestare.

-Bueno porque yo quise-digo fríamente.

-Esa no es una repuesta-me dijo molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Okey quieres la respuesta verdadera escucha bien-digo sonriendo-lo miro el solo observa mis movimientos-Quiero venganza-digo en un susurro.

-Y porque-me dijo Li si escucho.

-Mataron a mis padres-digo en otro susurro que me enoje apretó mis mano.

-Déjame que te ayude Señorita Kinomoto-me dijo Li levantándose y acercándose a mi miro a otra parte Eriol se levantó, y se fue a la cocina, voltea a ver enfrente él está enfrenté mía su respiración la siento se acerca un poco más y sus labios los siento en los míos el beso fue suave y sutil se separa de mi –Sabes que esperaba este beso Hace años-me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Lárgate de mí casa-digo confundida el solo sonríe. Se fue mire que salió Eriol le siguió el paso.

Una lagrima salió "porque ahorita y no asea seis años atrás, no puedo más" pienso corro al botequín encuentro las pastillas de dormir me tomo una, entro al cuarto de mi padre me acuesto se me serían los ojos y no recuerdo nada.

Punto De Vista Shaoran

"Bese a sakura les contare ese momento" pienso.

-Mataron a mis padres-me dijo pero vi que su mirada se torna oscura.

\- Déjame que te ayude Señorita Kinomoto- le digo me levanto miro a Eriol, el solo asiente la cabeza y larga a la cocina, observo que sakura volteo a ver a Eriol, al instante que ella volteo a ver enfrente yo ya estaba iniciado la miro su respiración la siento me acerco a sus labios intente ser sutil sus labios son suaves, me separe de ella.-Sabes que espere este besó ase años-digo sentándome a su lado.

-lárgate de mi casa-me dijo enojada, me levanto salgo de la casa Eriol siguió mi paso.

-¿Porque? Shaoran-dijo Eriol molesto.

-Hmmm porque yo quería-digo con orgullo.

-No lo vuelvas a repetir-dijo dándome un puñetazo en la mejía-entendido-dijo alterado.

-Y porque-digo enojado.

-Porque Sakura-senpai está comprometida entendiste-dijo Eriol más enojado

-Está comprometida con quien –le digo molesto agorándolo de las soplas-dime como se llama el infeliz-digo enojado.

-Ella está comprometida con una promesa-dijo triste-suéltame-dijo -Eriol triste-No atenderías nada-dijo con un suspiro-Shaoran, sakura no es una persona como tú y yo-dijo con otro suspiro-además Sakura no te recuerda-dijo mirándome-Créemelo-dijo caminado asía su casa, me quede en parado "porque no me recuerda miro asía atrás el cuarto esta oscuro, me encamino asía mi casa entro, subo los escalones esa palabras están en mi cabeza "Sakura-senpai no es una persona como tú y yo" recuerdo rayos y porque, me acuesto me quedo dormido siento que alguien entra a mi cuatro miro quien es era meig ling.

-Lo siento sakura no abrió la puerta-dijo con un suspiro y saliendo de mi cuarto. Sierro mis ojos me dormí.

AL día Siguiente.

Me levanto me doy una ducha eran las 6:00 es temprano, me pongo la ropa bajo miro que Eriol estaba en la sala.

-Vamos a la casa de Sakura senpai-me dijo levantándose del sofá.

-buenos días Eriol-dijo con ironía.

-Te espero afuera-me dijo cortante, Salió de mi casa.

-Mei-no comeré-digo saliendo de la casa.-Eriol que tienes-digo subiendo al carro de Eriol.

-Nada –dijo cortante, llegamos a la casa miro la hora eran 7:00 es temprano a un. Bajemos del carro toco Eriol la puerta, abrió el guardián de Sakura entramos.

-Esperen aquí Sakura se está dando un ducha-dijo tranquilo.

Punto De Vista Sakura

Me desperté a las 6:00 Salí a correr regrese me metí a la ducha cuando escucho que estaban tocando así que Kero me pregunto.

-Sakura abro la puerta si son los chicos-dijo kero feliz.

-Si kero- digo poniéndome la ropa vestí con un pantalón azul, con una blusa sin mangas color rojo, con unas zapatillas, bajo con cuidado –Buenos días Chicos –digo neutra.

-Sakura ya tienes tu vestido- me dijo Eriol contento.

-Si Eriol y a qué hora es el baile-le pregunto.

-Pues a las 6:30 de la tarde- me dijo me acerco y me siento en el sofá miro que kero estaba sentado en el libro de los Híbridos-Gracias Kero-digo garrando libro.

-De nada Sakurita-dijo feliz.

-Tu respuesta está aquí-digo neutra, dándole el libro.

-En un libro-me dijo Li arqueando una ceja.

-Si en la página cinco-digo recostándome.

-Pero sakura Esta en latín-dijo Eril confundido, sonrió.

-Lastima no tendrás tu respuesta Eriol.-digo neutra.

-Léelo-me dijo Li con una orden.

-Vosotros no me manda-digo en un acento español.

-Sakura-Senpai léelo por favor-me dijo Eriol agarro el libro y empiezo a leer.

_**Mi: **_

_**Es una hibrida peligrosa, ella tiene el lugar quinto las características fiscas es:**_

_**Pelo: Negro en su transformación tiene el mismo color pero lo tiene en una coleta.**_

_**Ojos: Negros en su transformación el color es rojo.**_

_**Piel: blanca como la leche no cambia en la transformación.**_

_**Vestimenta un kimono color blanco y rojo.**_

_**Su rostro: lo tiene teñido de sangre.**_

_**Su arma: su encanto, y una espada que corta un cráneo como si fuera unan manzana.**_

-Bueno es físicamente-digo mirándolo.

-Entonces, es por eso que sabes que era Yami verdad-dijo Li sorprendido.

-Sakura –Senpai lo tiene memorizada verdad-dijo Eriol Sorprendido

-Si Eriol Falta su historia, y su forma de atacar-digo neutra

-okey sigue por favor-dijo Eriol

_**Su historia es una poco confusa ya que ella era una hibrida tranquila convivía con las personas mortales, pero un día su familia la mato un soldado, ella por rabia mato al soldado sin sentimiento, desde entonces a mato a la gente, pero una grupo de guerreros la mato, la sub-teniente, con sus cenizas una estatúa, se la entregó a la Familia "Nei".**_

-okey esa es la historia la estatua fue robada es por eso que la familia Nei no tiene-Digo neutra

-La familia Nei tenía esa estatua-dijo li sorprendido.

-Si-dijo Eriol neutro.

_**Su forma de atacar es única. Pero exactamente espera que su víctima se ponga alterada para que ella, pueda atacar con más facilidad. **_

-eso es todo Eriol-Kun-digo serrando el libro.

-Pero ella no tiene un ataque directo-me pregunto Li.

-No –digo neutra.

-Pero ella tiene que tenerlo-dijo otra vez Li.

-Lo que yo sepa no-digo frunciendo el ceño

-Okey-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Miro el reloj de pared son las 12:30 pm "tan rápido paso el tiempo" pienso.-Sakura no vamos por que no hemos comprado nuestro esmoquin-dijo Eriol alegre.

-Okey nos vemos-digo abrazando a Eril.-Adiós Joven Li-digo abrazándolo me dio un escalofríos que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Adiós Señorita Kinomoto-dijo Li en mi oído, me separo se me quedo mirando, yo solo lo miro.

-Adiós Sakura-senpai-dijo Eriol contento.

Me quedo perpleja por unos minutos, después raciono subo corriendo me meto al baño para darme otra ducha, el agua cae en mi piel me siento bien así que caiga en mi piel cuando salgo de la ducha me envuelvo con una toalla. Empiezo a buscar el vestido "rayos donde diablos aguardo el vestido Jinyu" pienso irritada. Un sonido me asusta miro que era mi teléfono contesto.

-Señorita senpai su vestido está en su armario –dijo Jinyu alegre.

-te lo agradezco Jinyu-kun-digo contenta cuelgo camino así el armario lo abro es un vestido rojo me sorprendió lo agarro con delicadeza me lo pongo con mucho cuidado. Es un vestido rojo, uniendo lo largo y lo corto en solo vestido en la cintura tiene un cinturón plateado la falda del vestido es hermosa me miro con alegría, me pongo los tacones son plateados como mi cinturón, me miro en el espejo pensando como peinarme decidí solo agárramelo en media coleta con unos ganchos sardinos. Miro que kero entro el vestía un esmoquin pequeño de color negro tocaron la puerto kero solo sonrió.

-Sakurita veré quien es –dijo contento, yo solo me miro al espejo bajo con cuidado, miro que el joven Li está esperando al final de los escalones me puse un poco nerviosa, respire profundo el me ayudo a bajar el ultimo escalón me miro, inmediatamente me sonroje desvíe mi mirad.

-Señorita Kinomoto le traje un presente.-me dijo li con una voz tímida volteo a verlo me sorprendí.

Hola de nuevo espero que me perdonen mi tardanza me están matando con deberes me muero hash pero lo are por sacar el último año de la secundaria.

El otro capi es Pov Shaoran

Gracias a las personas que comentaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Un encuentro y un saludo

Dedicado a **zabitamt1975**

Pov Sakura

-Li este presente es muy caro para mí-digo sorprendida es una cajita de terciopelo la abro me encuentro con una almohadita de color oro, un collar de oro puro y el colgante es una piedra esmeralda.

-No es caro gastar en una joven que fue mi amiga-me dijo sonriendo-y ¿Dime te gusto?-Me pregunto.

-Li si me encanto-digo levantando mi vista y dándole una sonrisa Colgate-me tomo de las manos me dio una vuelta.

-Permitidme –me dijo quitándome la cajita, siento algo frio que cae en mi pecho miro que es mi collar es mi collar- Se mira más hermoso el collar puesto en ti-me dijo en un susurro en mi oído me da una vuelta para que lo viera, me separo "Sakura que ases vosotras sabes que puede tener novia "me regaña mi inconsciente.

-Ya es tarde- digo algo nerviosa.

El solo me sonríe – vamos entonces-dijo estirando su mano asía mi la agarro con mucha delicadeza-Kero vamos-dijo el mi ro que kero tenía una paleta en su boca "Li se la dio" pienso quero se sienta en mi hombro. Salimos.

Pov Shaoran (N/A: es Pov se tratara de un recuerdo de Shaoran)

"Mi vida murió cuando Sakura no me llamaba no me mandaba cartas" pienso-Recuerdo como fue mi reacción después de un año.

Flash

-Madre que quiere que haga si no me contesta dígame-dije enojado.

-hijo es que ella se mudó-dijo mi madre nerviosa.

-Madre usted me oculta algo-dije parándome de un solo, esa ración hiso que mi madre se asustara.

-Hijo lee esto y entenderás- dijo mi madre dándome una carta del ministerio.

Fecha: 4 de Julio del 2010

QUERIDA FAMILIA LI:

Les mando este cordial saludo para que vayan a Japón por la muerte de "KINOMOTO FUJITAKA"

Murió el 30 de mayo del año 2009.

La Causa de la muerte fue un ataque dentro de la presentación de la hija menor "KINOMOTO SAKURA", más información le daremos el día que llegue a ponerse a cargo del puesto subteniente.

Att: Ministerio de Magos.

Fin del flash.

Pov normal

Los jóvenes salieron de la casa se subieron a un carro color rojo.

-Y dime Joven Li usted tiene novia-Dijo la castaña.

-Pues-dijo el castaño suspirando-Si-dijo el castaño esperando la reacción de la joven.

-Ha que bien-dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Y usted tiene novio-dijo el castaño curioso.

-Pues sí, el me trata de una forma única sabe, él dice el otro año pedirá mi mano-Dijo la castaña saltado de emoción.

-Y cuántos años tiene el afortunado-dijo el castaño apretando el timón.

-Pues es mayor que yo, pero me respeta todo el sentido de la palabra-dijo la castaña muy lentamente-Bueno él tiene veinte años-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero es mayor que usted señorita sakura-dijo el castado con indignación.

-Si pero que importa la edad-dijo la castaña neutra.

-pero-dijo el castaño.

-Pero nada Joven Li es mi vida y no la suya entendido-dijo la castaña seria.

-Y ahora que le hice porque cambio la actitud conmigo-dijo el castaño molesto.

-Porque usted querido tiene novia y tiene que respetar, y segundo no se meta en ni vida, y tercero ya llegamos-dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta del carro.

-Rayos metí las patas –dijo el castaño alzando los hombros.

Pov sakura.

"Idiota porque mentiste" me regañe mentalmente entro al salón todos me miran si fuera un bicho me da igual llego una mesa respiro con dificultad, me bajo un gran frio miro asía arriba hay una puerta, me encamino asía allá nadie se cuenta cuando subía, con mucha delicadeza, subo total mente en pujo la puerta entro, era otra entrada para subir más escalones, antes de subir agarro mi cola de mi vestido y digo.

-Una vez, mas dame vuestra fuerza para poder trasformare en mi identidad original-dijo con autoridad tiro con fuerza la cola, me siento con más magia me miro en el espejo- Espejo descansa luego me ayuda por favor-digo con frialdad. Espejo sale del espejo.

-Como ordene ama luego que haga lo que tiene que hacer me avisa- dijo transformándose en un carta, me miro al espejo, mi cuerpo era diferente, empiezan desde mis ojos mis ojos están de color carmesí puro, mi cabello es negro en la mitad de mi cabello era liso por arriba y por abajo tenía unos rizos como una muñeca de porcelana, mi vestimenta era un a vestido negro llegaba arriba de la rodilla es encampanado, tiene mangas largas de color blanco el vestido tiene una franja grande de color blanco en frente, mi cuello es tapado por el vestido, mis manos eran tapadas por unos guantes negros, mis pies están tapados por unos tacones de 5cm de punta de aguja, tenía una sobria antes de salir abro al puerta la extiendo es negra, por dentro de la sombría era roja, miro que alguien está mirando al horizonte.

-Vosotras que ase aquí-me dijo esa mujer, me dio un escalofríos-Además se esconde del sol –me dijo extendiendo la mano asía el cielo.

-Vosotras que quiere-digo ignorando lo dicho. Se mujer se da la vuelta es Yami.

-Vosotras me mato –dijo dramatizando-además lo que yo recuerde vosotras juro no hablarle, no acercase, al joven Li-dijo me sorprendí ni Tomoyo sabia eso.

-Es parte de mi plan-dijo nerviosa-y vosotras como sabéis eso-digo a un más nerviosa.

-Digamos que soy una parte muy importante de tu plan-dijo acerándose a mí, doy un paso a otras.

-EL no te pertenece querida- me dijo dándose la vuelta saltando al vacío, caigo incida. Suelto mi sombría pongo mis manos en el suelo frio.

-No cumplí mi promesa-digo neutra-la tengo que cumplir. Digo parándome agarro la sombría la de un golpe la cierro mi vestido se formó otra vez en el mismo, me encamino donde entre, me miro al espejo "aun que me allá quita mi formación aun en el espejo me reflejo así" pienso,-Espejo ayúdame a mentir otras vez-digo garrando la carta espejo sale de ella.

-Mi ama no se ponga así usted es una joven que cumple su palabra-dijo agrándame de la mejía, me suelta la mejía se encamina al espejo entra en él.

-tienes razón -digo poniendo la mano en el espejo, miro así la puerta me encamino para entrar a mi realidad, cuando abro la puerta miro que entre por la entrada del baile "como Puede ser esto" pienso me encamino al centro miro todo es como si fuera algo insensato "como pudiste entrar por la entrada otra vez" dijo mi conciencia, "ni yo lo sé" respondí.

-Señorita Kinomoto suba por allá-me dijo un joven-allí va hacer su presentación, subo los escalones, cunado subo totalmente allí estaba mi hermano me sorprendí, me encamino cerca de él.

-Hola hermana-me dijo toya viendo de pies a cabeza.

-Hola hermanito lo siento-digo tapándome la boca-Joven Toya- digo con ironía.

-Sakura compórtate quieres-me dijo agarrándome del brazo con fuerza.

-Vosotros no se comporta-digo zafándome del agarre.

-No tienes remedio-dijo viendo con odio.

-Señorita Sakura su presentación ya está –dijo el joven dándome el paso. Me encamino a la baranda suspiro y digo.

-Es un gusto volver a ver a mi gente y doy el agradecimiento al Joven Toya por su apoyo de hermano que ha dado y los ministros por todo lo que me han dado-digo sonriendo hipócritamente, todos aplaudieron. Todos agarran una copa tome la mía, pero sentí que alguien estaba viendo des afuera –Doy este brindis a todo mi gente-digo levantando la copa siento que están usando magia suelto mi copa una bala dirigida a mi copa cayó al suelo en pedazos.

-¡Sakura!-dijo mi hermano con preocupación. Yo sonrió ampliamente como si fuera una muñeca demoniaca.-Sakura como te encuentras- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro levanto la vista mi fleco tapa mis ojo me dio la vuelta.

-Joven toya escóndase-le digo en un susurro lo abrazo, me separo y lo miro-Joven Toya vaya a esconderse-digo poniendo mis manos en su pecho y sonrió una lagrima salió de mi ojo.

-Sakura-Senpai!- gritan lo miro por última vez a mi querido hermano. Me doy la vuelta la bala me rasgo mi mejía.

-Estúpida-digo limpiándome un poco de sangre que tenía en mi mejía me quito un gancho de mi cabello y pongo mi mano en mi pecho y recito –"que este objeto se convierta en una cadena" digo en un susurro miro que funciona.

-Jajajajaja- se rio una persona atrás mía, un frio bajo rápidamente. Con miedo me doy la vuelta me agarra de mi cuello me apretó muy fuerte.- Como se siente ser una víctima-dijo sonriendo miro que su otra mano tenia sangre miro su cara también tenía, me puse nerviosa me tira así el primer piso caigo fuertemente me levanto con dolor.

-Cof, cof, cof,-toso miro el piso tosí sangre-Piensa que me matara tan rápido con magia o sin magia te matare.

Holis: como están espero que todos estén bien porque estoy súper contenta XD espero que comenten.

**zabitamt1975: Gracias amiga por tu apoyo espero que te halla agradado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los recuerdos recordados

Pov Shaoran

Mis recuerdos de seis años atrás son tan absurdos me molesto de mí mismo de ser tan cobarde si solo no hubiera hecho caso a mi madre estuviera con Sakura, pero les contare lo que me sucedió.

Seis años atrás

-Sakura sabes que te amo mucho-dije con vergüenza.

\- Pues… No lo sabía-Dijo mi novia en la otra línea.

-¿Y dime cómo has estado?-Pregunte.

-Pues bien-Dijo cortante.

-¿Qué tienes?-Digo preocupado.

-ES que mañana es mi baile de Presentación y estoy un poco nerviosa-Dijo triste.-Y además es que tu no vas a llegar-dijo en un suspiro.

-No te ponga así-dije en un suspiro.

-Hijo ven –dijo mi madre.

-Sakura adiós me llama mi Madre-Dije molesto.

-Ha vaya adiós-dijo ella colgando.

Deje mi celular en la cama, bajo los escalones miro una puerta de madera con diseños de dragones, suspiro antes de tocar.

-Hijo pasa-dijo mi madre neutra, abro la puerta despacio.

-Con su permiso madre-dije entrando mi madre me observa y me dice.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con la señorita Kinomoto?-Me pregunto mi madre.

-Pues… Bien-dije extrañado.

-Quiero que ella sea tu esposa-dijo mi madre viendo unos papeles-Ya te puedes ir-dijo mi madre moviendo su mano.

-¿Cómo? no me entiendo-dije confundido.

-Busca en Google el significado de matrimonio y vas a entender –dijo mi madre sin quitar la mirada de los papeles-y ahora adiós-dijo mi madre moviendo su mano.

-Si madre, Pero quiere que Sakura sea mi esposa-dije sorprendido.

-si hijo anda a dormir mañana va hacer tu presentación en la sociedad de magia-dijo mi madre dejando los papeles a un lado.

-Pero madre mañana va ser la presentación de Sakura-dije con molestia

-Hijo es Enserio dijo mi madre levantándose de su asiento-COMO TE ATREVES A ESTA HORA DECIRME ESTO-dijo mi madre molesta.

-ES... que...-dije tartamudeando

-ES que nada-dijo molesta.

-Madre mi hijo sufrió un accidente-dijo mi hermana mayor en llanto.

-Por Dios Feimi tenemos que ir a ver como se encuentra-dijo mi madre jalándome al carro-Después seguimos a Hablando- dijo mi madre preocupada. Pasamos toda la noche sentados esperando respuesta del hijo de Feimi, cuando despierto me encuentro en mi cuarto.

-Que paso-dije saliendo de mi cuarto, restregándome mi ojo.

-Nada hijo solo que se rompió un brazo y una pierna-dijo mi madre seria

-ha okay-dije bostezando y que horas son

-Pues son las once d mañana-dijo mi mare bajando los escalones

-¿Qué? maldita sea-dije entrando a mi cuatro agarro mi celular marco el número de Sakura

-Este número no se encuentra en servicio-dijo la operadora.

-Qué raro –dije parodiando.

Ese día pase marcando el número de sakura y ella no contestaba, pero esa noche fue distinta.

-Hijo ven –dijo mi madre preocupada.

-Madre que pasa-dije bajando, miro a mi de madre hablan con una joven de mi edad

-Hijo la familia Nei fue atacada y la única sobrevivió fue la única hija de la familia-dijo mi madre triste, yo me quede tieso y preocupado.

-Madre está segura y como se llama ella-dije curioso

-Yo me llamo… Amy Nei-dijo la joven viéndome sus ojos son de color verde y es rubio y tez blanca

-Es un gusto señorita Nei-dije sonriendo.

-Hijo ella se quedara con nosotros por dos meses –dijo mi madre levantándose- te llevare a tu cuarto-dijo mi madre guiándole el camino .

Al día siguiente llame a Sakura otra vez.

-hola quien habla-dijo una voz muy fría

-hola hablo con Sakura Kinomoto-dije cruzándome de dedos

-Disculpa joven pero número equivocado-dijo la voz fría

-lo lamento-dije colgando ese momento me preocupe.

En ese momento mi vida cambio me convertí en un joven más frio pero en dos meses me enamore de Amy me recuerdo como le pide que fuera mi novia.

-Amy quieres ser mi novia-le dije sonriendo, ella me miro contenta

-Si Shao si quiero ser tu novia-dijo nerviosa me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo pero en ese momento era feliz.

Después de cuatro años

Yo era subjefe del concilio de Japón

En el torneo de magia que yo no participo pero si tengo la obligación de mirarlo me fije que había una joven de cabellera castaña muy larga mis pensamientos fueron "será Sakura" ese día me dio un dolor de cabeza Salí a tomar aire cuando miro otra vez a hace joven en el balcón me acerqué y le toque el hombro ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente pero me di cuenta que esta vendada de los ojos

-Jinyu sos tú-dijo con una voz muy fría me recordé que a ella la lastimaron en los ojos Salí de allí corriendo mi corazón latía por mil "porque llamaba a mi primo será ella "

Después de seis años

Estoy aquí en este embrollo de este maldito baile de presentación.

_**Disculpen la tardanza espero sus comentarios **_


	6. Chapter 6 El baile de la muerte parte 1

Capítulo 6 El baile de la muerte parte 1

Me levanto miro para arriba, limpio la sangre que tengo en el labio.

-Que quieres-digo confundida.

-Matar a la persona que mato a mi teniente-dijo enojada.

-Y quien era su teniente-pregunte curiosa.

-Ella era una joven muy bella pero cuando conoció al joven equivocado ella cambio-dijo con rabia

-y porque me lastimas a mí-digo confundida.

-Porque-dijo saltando poniéndose enfrente mía-uno: sos una huérfana –dijo levantando un dedo-dos: porque yo empecé matando a tu padre y tengo que marte a ti-dijo levando el segundo dedo-y tres: porque tu sos un estorbo en mis planes-dijo levantado el ultimo dedo. Me quedo en shock por lo dicho de la joven bajo la mirada apretó mis manos, me empiezo a reír.

-Jajajajaja no me digas soy una huérfana si claro-digo acedarme un poco más a ella-y por haber matado a mi padre me tienes que matar okay-digo dando un paso más-y solo porque te estorbo me tienes que MATAR-digo lo último lo grite, ella sorprendida solo mira la máscara tapaba la sonrisa de esa Zorra-Y dime-digo acercándome y poco más la agarre del hombro saque la espada metí la espada en el abdomen-Te dolió-digo presionando la espada siento que alguien me observa, salto para atrás sacándole la espada, cuando me quite una bala paso enfrente mía

-Maldita, yo no te herí-dijo la zorra agrandase el abdomen

-No pensaste antes-digo sonriendo mis ojos se tornan en carmesí.

-Ellos saben tu secreto-me dijo señalando a todos del salón, mis ojos se tornan de color verde profundo

-Si –digo poniendo una mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-Si querida-digo clavando la espada en la alfombra-Yami sal de tu escondite-digo esperando el golpe

-Hay querida si salgo te matare de un solo-dijo ella con alegría, me asusto.

-Hermana atrás tuya –me grita Toya, me doy la vuelta cuando su mano la tiene en mi cuello me levanta como si fuera un peluche.-Dime te duele.

-No me da placer-digo con dificultad, me tira a un lado.

-Eriol protege a los ministros cof-digo tosiendo-Jinyu protege a los invitados-digo levantadme.

-Ya quería acción-dijo subiendo las mangas Jinyu solo sonrió.

-Jinyu-Senpai cuídate-digo levantado me miro a mi victima que va a morir

-Sakura-senpai a usted también-me dijo mi fiel soldado

Punto De Vista normal

-hay que linda que es usted pero dígame cuando sepan que tu mataste a tu padre que aran-dijo la joven Yami con orgullo-Que sos como nosotras que mata por placer-dicho eso la joven castaña abre los ojos como plato

-Eso... me mentira-dijo la castaña tartamudeando

-Hay querida mira como estas –dijo la joven Yami acercándose y agarrándole el mentón -morirá en mis manos-dijo la joven Yami

-eso quisieras pero no-dijo agarrándole la mano

-No querida eso es verdad y siempre será verdad-dijo la joven pegándole en la cara a la joven castaña

-Sakura-grito el joven Jinyu corriendo asía ella

-Jinyu Apártate-dijo la castaña levantándose del golpe.

-Yo jure protegerte y te protege con mi vida-dijo Jinyu levantado a la castaña

-Jinyu sos un estúpido-dijo la castaña a punto de llorar-vosotros no se tiene que arriesgar por su vida-dijo la castaña abrazo a Jinyu una lagrima salió de los ojos de castaña-Pero Gracias-dijo la castaña sonriendo

-y de que-dijo Jinyu confundido

-Por esto-dijo la castaña parándose y apuntado a Yami, cinco disparos se escucharon el salón

-Sakura-Senpai –dijo Jinyu sorprendido

Punto De Vista Sakura

Apunte asía Yami ella solo me miro con ira, dispare cinco veces no cerré los ojos como lo hacía antes, su sangre me salpico en la cara.

-Sakura senpai-ME dijo Jinyu sorprendido, cuando miro el cadáver tirado me acerco me agacho toco si aún respira cuando siento abre los ojos de golpe.

-Demonios-digo saltando y chocando con alguien me caigo de cara.-Eso me dolió digo sobando mi nariz

-Ten más cuidado-miro quien me dijo eso es Li.

-Estúpido usted tiene que tener cuidado es un enfrentamiento que tienes no estamos entrenando-digo levantadme

-Hay que lindo nuestra pareja de guerreros-dijo Yami levantándose

-¡cómo no la matates!-dijo li sorprendido

-Mira Li los híbridos no se puede matar tan fácilmente –digo suspirando

-Estoy es un Baile de la muerte-escucho a lo lejos

-Demonios ese hechizo no-digo corriendo así Agatarr, miro que Yami se puso enfrente

-Jajajaja tienes miedo a este hechizo verdad-dijo sonriendo

-Yo miedo de un estúpido hechizo no tengo –digo saltando enfrente de ella-le tengo rencor a ese hechizo Li te dejo a Yami en tus manos-digo corriendo asía Agatarr.

Punto De Vista Shaoran

-Diablos –digo suspirando

-_y tú que no atacaras –me dijo esa cosa asquerosa

-de Primero las damas –digo sonriendo ella, solo me mira sale corriendo asía mi

-Dios el trueno ven-digo sacando pergamino

-Que –dijo Yami asustada le cae un turno

-Fue más fácil lo que pensaba

-Primo ataca ahora que está débil-me grita Jinyu

-Tienes razón corro lo más rápido a ella cuando siento estoy el suelo

-YO no moriré rápido-dijo recorriendo asía mi

-JOVEN LI QUITALE LA CABEZA CON TU SPADA-me grito Kinomoto miro que ella esta sangrado de la boca- AS LO CUANDO ELLA ESTE DEBIL-me grito miro que Agatarr la jala.

-Lo are –digo pelando con ella a espada a espada.

-Sos bueno en las espadas pero no tan bueno como yo –dijo poniéndose detrás mía haciéndome un corte en la espalda

_Demonios digo gritando me doy la vuelta solo me limitó a ver- yo puedo cortar sin que te des cuenta -digo orgulloso

-Como me dijo viéndose los brazos-dijo confundida miro que ella empieza temblar, yo solo me limito a verla con una sonrisa

-Usted es un mostro como ella –me dijo me quedo en Shock corro asía ella doy n salto pasándome detrás de ella. Me pego en las piernas para que caiga hincada le agarro del pelo

-Mostro como ella jajajaja-digo riéndome-todos tenemos un monstro adentro-digo poniéndole la espada en la enfrente de ella-Di tus últimas palabras –digo orgullo

-No hables mal de las personas-dijo sonriendo –Así y otra cosa Sakura Kinomoto es tu enemiga no lo olvides dicho esto mátame –dijo sonriendo

-No te entiendo –digo confundido vino ella agarro mi es espada asiéndose un corto en la garganta cayendo al suelo.

Nota de autora:

Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo otra capitulo espero que sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios y gracias a zabitamt1975 por su cometario. n.n espero que comenten.


	7. Chapter 7 El Baile de la Muerte Parte: 2

Dulce

Capítulo 7: El baile de la muerte parte 2

"pensamientos del personaje "

Syaoran Punto De Vista

Miro que cae el cadáver en mis pies quiero vomitar, cuando siento que alguien toca mi hombro me doy la vuelta y lo apunto con mi espada manchada de sangre.

-Joven Shaoran ha visto a la joven Sakura-dijo un joven de unos 20 años.

-No la he visto-digo suspirando

-Joven Escúcheme si usted no puede aguantar esto-dijo el joven viendo el cadáver-abandone esto antes que se encuentre más en vuelto en esto-dijo aquel joven poniendo su mano en mi hombro-Bueno hasta pronto-me dijo quitando su mano de mi hombro.

-tengo que proteger a Sakura aunque me cueste mi vida-suspiro

Punto De Vista Sakura

"Dios que he hecho espero que no maten a Li" pienso corriendo así el segundo nivel.

Miro a todas las partes.

-baile de la Muerte-mormullan.

-ese hechizo-digo caminando lentamente a un cuarto toco la perilla, trago pesado cierro mis ojos fuertemente doy un giro suspiro y jalo la puerta. Miro a todas las partes miro que una silla de ruedas cerca de la cama y una niña sentada en la cama llorando "Dios mío espero que esto sea una broma" pienso estoy sudando me acerco lentamente

-Hermano sos tu-dijo la niña con pesadez, me quedo estática por lo dicho de la niña "esa voz" pienso-Toya sos tu –dijo la niña dando se la vuelta, caigo sentada.

-Esa niña soy yo-digo poniendo mi mano en mi pecho, miro para atrás entro Toya al Cuarto paso al lado mío siento ganas de llorar-Estoy es una broma –digo con rencor

-Si soy Toya solo vengo a traerte –le dijo Toya a mi pequeña yo-estas Lista-le dijo Toya mirando su reloj

-Toya no quiero ir ase lugar-le dijo mi pequeña yo llorando

-Escucha Sakura-chan, lo hago por…. –"No digas esas palabras-digo poniendo mis manos en mis oídos"-Por mi padre-le dijo Toya a mi pequeña yo, a garrándola de los hombros levándola y poniendo la en las silla de ruedas

-Hermano por qué me dices esas cosas-dijo mi pequeña yo-Si yo soy tu hermana-dijo mi pequeña yo llorando.

-si lo sé que soy tu hermano pero no por mi elección-dijo toya mirando con rabia

-No te entiendo-le dijo mi pequeña yo

"-No sigas Toya –digo apretando mi vestido"

-Te lo explicare que yo nunca quise ser tu hermano-dijo toya dando la vuelta jalando la silla de ruedas

-HERAMANO!-grito mi pequeña yo-Yo sé que tú me quieres-dijo llorando

-Sakura-chan-dijo toya deteniéndose bruscamente afuera del cuarto-Yo te Odio-dijo Toya cerrando la puerta, me levanto de un solo corro así a la puerta la abro miro que Agatarr se encuentra afuera

-Hay mi niña has sufrido verdad-me dijo Agatarr pegándome con el dorso de la mano caigo de al suelo de un solo,-sabes que me gusta este recuerdo tuyo–dijo acercase a mí me agarro del cuello me lanzo así afuera del cuarto caigo en la baranda de los escalones miro que Li está peleando con Yami con dificultad me levanto

-JOVEN LI QUITALE LA CABEZA CON TU ESPADA-le grito a Li con todas mis fuerzas - AS LO CUANDO ELLA ESTE DEBIL-le grito Agatarr me jala así a ella.

-hay pequeña sakura ayudando a las personas que te olvidaron-me dijo tirándome al suelo

-Maldita-digo levantándome –Espada te invoco –digo apareciéndome una espada

-Hay pequeña estas segura que quieres pelear-me dijo viéndome – si estas temblado-me dijo sonriendo

-Te juro si muero te perseguiré por toda tu vida de mierda Agatarr-digo sonriendo- Testor canae Tethyi restituit, volo te mea umbra requiescite "español: sombra te invoco, quiero que seas mi sombra"- digo el hechizó en mormullo

-Hay Pequeña que boca la lavare con tu sangre-dijo sonriendo se acercó a mi corriendo la esquivo miro que se acerca otra vez pero esta vez le hago un corte en el brazo

-Parece que atacas sin ganas- me dijo suspirado- te daré un consejo

-No quiero ni un consejo parte tuya-digo con rabia

-Hay pequeña escucha, "Todos pueden ser tus amigos pero entre los amigos siempre tendrás envidias"-me dijo sonriendo desapareció entre las sombras. Me quedo pensando suspiro.

-Parece que mi hechizo no funciono-digo suspirando

-Sakura-chan estas bien-gritaron miro donde viene el grito

-y a ti que te importa Toya-digo encaminándome así donde está el

-si me importa Sakura-Chan dime- dijo poniéndome su mano en mi hombro

-NO ME TOQUES TOYA- grito quitándole la mano de mi hombro miro que todos fijaron sus miras así nosotros- Y VOSOTROS QUE MIRAN NO HAY MUERTOS-grito acercadme al baranda-QUIERO QUE TODOS VOSOTROS SE LARGENSE DE ESTA ESTUPIDA FIESTA-grito miro que todos me miran con odio-

-una mujer nunca nos mandara-grito un joven de mi edad, doy un salto encima del brandal cayendo parada me cerca de el

-Hay por Dios vosotros no sabéis quien soy verdad-digo viéndolo directamente en los ojos

-No y ni me interesa –me dijo separando su mirada de la mía

-Creo que si te tiene que interesas Kenshuya-san-dijo mi hermano

-Dime Toya-san quien es esta-me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza

-Esta tiene su nombre y yo soy su jefa de hoy para adelante-digo sonriendo

-Que una española no tiene derecho a llevar el cargo de Jefa del concilio-dijo con ira

-Mira yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-digo con orgullo

-Dime tu nombre completo forastera-me dijo una joven de cabellera rubia

-Vosotros no tiene magia o me equivoco-digo de despaldas-y yo no soy ninguna forastera-digo dándome la vuelta para ver a la joven

-Como supisteis que no tenía magia-dijo el joven Kenshuya.

-Sakura-Senpai Kerberus está herido-dijo Jinyu a alarmado

-¿Qué?-digo dándome la vuelta-¿dónde está Jinyu? –digo corriendo asía el

-En el jardín-dijo cabizbaja corro al jardín miro que el Ministro Carter se encuentra con el

-Sakí –dijo mi amiga Tomoyo agarrándome de los hombros

-Tomoyo suéltame-digo apretándome mis manos ella me suelta corro y caigo hincada enfrente de el

-Kero –digo aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Sakura- senpai Kerberus esta….

-Carter Cállate-digo con rabia viendo a Kerberus en su forma original

-Toda valiente adentro y aquí afuera toda cobarde-escucho esas palabras eran de Kenshuya-San, levanto de un solo me acerco a él y le doy una bofetada con el dorso de la mano solo se agarró de la majilla me miro con odio – Maldita-dijo Kenshuya levantado su mano le agarro la mano la apretó-Suéltame-dijo hincándose solo lo miro con una sonrisa

-Hay Kenshuya-San que cobarde sos, no has cambiado nada-digo soltando su mano levanto mi mirada, miro que Li me mira con asombro miro que la joven Rubia lo tiene agarrado bajo la mirada viendo donde esta Kenshuya no se encuentra allí me doy la vuelta siento un golpe en la mejilla caigo hincada

-SAKURA-SENPAI-grito Jinyu corriendo me levanto la mano, él se detiene, me levanto de un solo.

-maldito respeta a las mujeres-digo jalándolo de la corbata-sino quieres que te enseñe a respetarlas una vez más –dijo soltándolo de golpe-

-Sakurita-senpai mato a ese maldito-dijo mi querido guardián

-Kerberus-san déjalo solo es un cobarde-digo empujando a kenshuya

-Maldita no tienes derecho a hablarme por mi nombre-dijo enojado

-Hay Kenshuya te recuerdo porque te llamo por tu nombre-digo sonriendo-y que todos se enteren como fue-digo cruzándome de brazos-Bueno tu silencio otorga-digo dándome la vuelta entrando al salón.-

-Sakurita a donde vamos- dijo kero curioso

-a casa kero- digo acercándome a un espejo miro que li me mira me toco el collar que me dio con la otra mano toco el espejo Speculo me ad cameram meam "Español: Espejo llévame a mi cuarto" –Hasta mañana nos vemos en el colegio- digo entrando al espejo.

Nota de Autora

Hola perdón por la tardanza T_T pero les traigo otro capítulo gracias por el comentario espero sus cometarios n.n

**zabitamt1975: gracias por tu comentario n.n**


	8. Chapter 8 Empezando de cero

Sweet

Capítulo 8: "Empezando de cero"

Pov Sakura

Salgo del espejo miro que me encuentro en mi cuarto, suspiro miro que Kero vuela en círculos me mira con preocupación yo solo lo miro y me encamino a mi cama me siento en la orilla de esta bajo la cabeza quiero llorar pero no lo are, miro que mi teléfono suena lo dejo allí.

-Sakura-san tu teléfono suena- me dijo Kero sentándose a la par mía, yo solo lo miro y sonrió

-No importa Kero ellos fingen que les importo pero yo sé que no –digo levantándome acercándome a la ventana.

-Sakura ellos si les importas-dijo mi guardián suspirando

-Kero – digo suspirando me acerco a él me arrodillo enfrente del miro que él está llorando.

-pequeña Sakura tu sabe que yo y ellos si te aprecian y te adoran y a mí me duelo que tú los desprecies-dijo Kero abrazándome me que helada.

-Kero yo no quería que te sintieras mal mira-le digo limpiando sus lágrimas-mañana me disculpare con ellos ¿sí?-le digo miro que él me sonríe

-Okay Sakura pera anda a ducharte y luego duérmete –dijo que kero entrando a su gaveta-Noches Sakura-dijo kero haciendo una reverencia, suspiro me acerco a mi teléfono miro que tengo quince llamas de Jinyu suspiro le dejó en la cama entro al baño me quito el vestido y los demás me doy una ducha, me en cremo y me pongo mi ropa para dormir, me cepillo los dientes y luego mi pelo me miro en el espejo miro la cadena de me regalo Shaoran " No yo lo odio" digo apretando la cadena salgo del baño miro que el teléfono sigue sonando suspiro contesto

-hola-digo suspirando

-Pequeña Loto Donde estas nos tienes preocupado-dijo Yue suspirando

-Nos-digo repitiendo esa palabra- bueno estoy en casa – me quiero dormir Yue

-Pequeña Loto mira Toya y yo nos preocupamos pero-lo dejo terminar cuelgo miro en la ventana que hay alguien afuera me asusto un poco marco a Yue rápido si separar la vista de la ventana

-Yue… Yue… hay alguien afuera de la casa esta para a la mitad de la cera pero me está mirando-le digo asustada "que me pasa porque estoy asustada"

-Sakura tranquila estamos en camino –dijo Yue en un parpadeo miro que ya no está a fuera trago pesado

-Yue ya no está afuera – le digo dándome la vuelta miro que alguien está enfrente mía grito caigo hincada

-MALDITA SEA SAKURA QUE PASO –escucho la voz de toya en la otra línea

-TOYA AYUDAME –grito a punto de llorar miro que quiere tocamerme –NO ALEJATE-grito asustada apretó mi vista asustada cuando abro los ojos miro que no hay nada estoy temblando

-SAKURA ESTAS BIEN –dijo Toya gritando no respondo miro a todos los lados miro kero esta en defensa

-Si estoy bien hermano quiero que no te vayas a España por favor-digo llorando

-Sakura estas llorando-dijo Toya siento que se le quiebra la voz

-No Toya yo ya no lloro –digo limpiándome las lágrimas

-Sakura duérmete y cuando despiertes tendrás un desayuno único-dijo Toya cuelgo miro que kero me mira con preocupación le agarro y me acuesto y me duerme profundamente.

Pov Shaoran

Estoy un poco preocupado por lo que paso no sé porque Sakura se comportó así con el ministro, pero lo que si me quedó claro es que todos se preocupan por Sakura paso mi mano en el cabello miro que Jinyu maldice.

-Jinyu tranquilízate-le digo acercándome a el

-Cómo diablos quieres que me tranquilice si a Sakura le pasa algo yo seré el culpable-dijo siguiendo llamando, miro que Tomoyo se acerca ella me mira y yo la miro me separa la vista se acerca a Jinyu

-Jinyu ya hable con Sakura y ella está en casa a listándose para dormir-le dijo miro que Jinyu se tranquiliza

-Bueno todos debemos dormir y a la próxima no traigas a tu novia-dijo Tomoyo mirando me con odio

-Que quieres decir – le digo sorprendido de teniéndola

-Shaoran no te hagas quieres mira como esta todo cansada y usted aquí metiéndose en donde no lo llaman-me dijo separándose me mí me quedo sorprendió miro que se lleva a Jinyu –

-¡Tomoyo ese vestido te queda hermoso!-digo sonriendo miro que ella se detiene bruscamente su vestido es de color violeta liso si tirantes sino de escote de corazón

-¡Shaoran sos un aprovechado!-exclamo de espaldas-¡Pero sabes algo no fuiste el único que me alago!-exclamo siguiendo caminando sonrió, me encamino donde esta Amy miro que está dormida la cargo y la subo al auto llego a mi casa que está enfrente la de Sakura entro subo al segundo nivel la acuesto en su cama la tapo y salgo del cuarto entro al mío miro a los lados me encamino encuentro una revista en mi cama.

-Nati la dejo adentro del cuarto –digo agarrándola revista miro en la portada que está un muchacha de cabellera castaña con una armadura del color del oro con una flor en el centro y la cara tapada con una máscara era del mismo color ella nunca salía sin la máscara en la revista y los periodistas no saben cómo es su rostro, pero esta vez ella esta distinta estaba junto a su grupo de Guerreros de la pelea de Asgard-Maldita Nadeshiko por tu culpa no entre a los Caballeros de las Rosas-digo tirando la revista miro que se abre miro que Sakura Esta allí –Ya recuerdo porque me gustaba ver esta revista-digo sonriendo mirando a Sakura pero esta vez salía de un restaurante con un joven de la mano "Pues sí, el me trata de una forma única sabe, él dice el otro año pedirá mi mano" recuerdo esas palabras-Maldito seas-digo triando la revista en la basura me acuesto en mi cama me quedo dormido.

Pov toya

Entro al cuarto de Sakura miro que está dormida sonrió

-Hay sakura quisiera que comprendieras porque te trate tan cruel en tu infancia –digo acariciando su cabello la tapo con su sabana.

-Padre-murmullo mi pequeña loto la miro sonrió salgo se su cuarto serio con cuidado Yue me mira.

-Yo sé que la Quieres aunque voz digas no- me dijo separándome de mi sonrió "es verdad la Quiero "- pienso entrando a mi cuarto me duermo suena mi alarma a las 6:00 Am me levanto me puse mi bata entro al baño me doy una ducha rápida me puse una pantalón de lona y una camisa roja "estoy tan informal hace seis años atrás me vestía así luego ya no" pienso saliendo de mi cuarto toco el cuarto de Sakura -Sakura estas despierta

-Si Toya pasa- dijo mi pequeña hermana y única abro la puerta miro que sakura está emocionada.

–Sakura ese es tu uniforme del edificio- digo sorprendido

-si que alegre pero usare el saco y la corbata bien compuesta -dijo sakura poniéndose su saco

-okay pero si te sentís más cómoda usando como siempre no hay problemas–digo cruzándome de brazos

-Y vosotros que hacen con ropa casual-dijo mi hermana sonriendo miro atrás me asusto.

-Toya no seas tan asustadizo –dijo Yue miro que tan con un pantalón de lona y una camisa azul-Y el desayuno está listo y otra cosa Sakura tu carro está afuera- me quedo sorprendido Yue ya hizo el desayuno y Sakura ya tiene su carro aquí.

-Gracias ahorita bajo ustedes bajan- dijo sakura sonriendo salimos del cuarto bajo miro que Yue está serio como siempre

-Toya dijisteis que tendremos un año de vacaciones-dijo Yue sirviendo

-Estas en lo correcto-digo sonriendo-Quiero que este año escolar de Sakura sea único-digo sonriendo

-Toya Sakura recupero un poco de su confianza-dijo sentándose-y silencio allí baja

Pov Sakura

Me levanto a las 6:00 am despierto a Kero

-Kero hay una lista en mi bolsa -le dije a Kero se mete a mi bolsa mientras yo saco mi uniforme "bueno es ese establecimiento hay dos edifico una de magia normal para los magos que están aprendiendo, y el otro con un nivel de magia muy alta dicen que son muy crueles pero los dos reciben las mismas clases y eso me alegra" miro que mi teléfono suena contesto

-Sakura alisto esto tus cuadernos- pregunto kero Emocionado

-Si kero alista todo y mete el libro de cartas y claro algunas golosinas para voz-digo entrando al baño, me doy una ducha rápida me cabio mi uniforme es distinto lo que usaba en España este lleva más toques japonés y eso me emociona de primero que me pongo son mis calcetas color blanco con unas líneas al principio de color Negro, rojo y gris, me pongo una blusa escolar de mangas largas me abotones los botones de los puños color blanca, para después ponerme mi jumper azul marino con una cuello cuadrado con una línea roja al final, corbata color roja con tres líneas inclinadas de color negro gris y blanco, para mi gusta no me abotone los últimos tres botones y la corbata floja me miro al espejo alegre "Este año escolar me acercare más a Toya y lo involucrare más en mi vida" pienso alegre escucho que toca la puerta.

-Sakura esta despierta—me pregunta Toya. Miro que Toya se sorprende mucho al verme así quiero reír pero me controlo.

-Si Toya pasa-digo tranquila

–Sakura ese es tu uniforme del edificio- dijo sorprendido

-sí que alegre pero usare el saco y la corbata bien compuesta -digo sakura poniéndome mi saco de color azul marino con una línea color Rojo y al final del saco con otra línea roja aunque me siento más como sin el saco.

-okay pero si te sentís más cómoda usando como siempre no hay problemas–dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Y vosotros que hacen con ropa casual-digo cambiando de conversación miro que toya se asustó.

-Toya no seas tan asustadizo –dijo Yue miro que esta con un pantalón de lona y una camisa azul-Y el desayuno está listo y otra cosa Sakura tu carro está afuera- me emocione bastante me controle

-Gracias ahorita bajo ustedes bajan- digo sonriendo salimos miro que salen de mi cuarto me peino mi cabello me hago una media cola me lo amorro con una cinta de color marino con unas líneas blancas al lado "bueno mi cabello siempre me cuesta manejarlo pero bueno me tengo que controlar para no verme muy común" pienso clocándome bien mi fleco sonrió me aplicó splash y mi perfume y un poco de brillo agarro mi cartera de estudio –Kero estas allí –digo sonriendo

-Si Sakura pero bueno vamos a desayunar –Dijo sacando su cabeza Mi pequeño guardián, bajo rápido ver que Toya y Yue se encuentra esperándome en silencio mientras ellos como siempre hablan en Francés enfrente mía "Piensan que yo no sé ese idioma están equivocados" pienso frustrada.

-aquí están las llaves de tu querido y apreciado carro-me dijo Yue estirando su mano con mis llaves de mi hermoso auto.

-Estas equivocado Yue su Ferrari del último modelo- me dijo estirando su mano dándome otras llaves.

-Estas en lo correcto querido hermano- digo dándome le las llaves a Yue y agarrando las laves de Toya

-Estás Jugando sucio –dijo Yue levantando una ceja

-hay Yue no te me pongas así-dijo Toya levantándose dela mesa entrando a la cocina

-Hay Yue digo poniéndome detrás del abrazando su cuello dándole un beso en la mejía-Te agradezco todo –digo dándole otro beso miro que se levanta de la silla rápido no me da la cara, me quede sorprendida

-No… es... nada… Pequeña…Loto...TE espero…en la tarde – me dijo tartamudeando entrando en la cocina.

-Y ha el Que le pico Kero-digo poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-No se Sakura pera vámonos-dijo mi querido Guardián, -Adiós hasta en la tarde –digo saliendo de la casa suspiro me pongo mis lentes de sol miro el regalo de Toya es de color negro con los vidrios polarizados me encanta toya sale me mira y me abraza

-Hasta en la tarde Hermana-dijo separándome de él, le quito la moña y yo me limite a mirar sin una emoción ciento un mal presentimiento.

-Yue cuidas A Toya como siempre-le digo dándole un abrazo y separándome

-Anda Pequeña Loto se te hace tarde - me dijo Yue alegre me moleste

-Okay si no quieres aquí solo dime –digo dándome la vuelta entrando al Auto arranco de un solo miro la dirección - queda en 25 minutos de aquí-suspiro miro que kero está comiendo una golosina yo solo lo miro cuando mire ya había llegado me estaciono me pongo los lentes de sol Kero siente en mi hombro- digo fría miro que los estudiantes miran mi carro

-Sakura-senpai ya está - dijo kero emocionado salgo del auto con mi cartera miro que todos se sorprende me encamino cuando escucho que me gritan volteo a ver era Tomoyo que usaba el mismo Uniforme que yo la miro me quito los lentes miro que Kero se pone feliz me abraza Tomoyo muy fuerte.

-Sak te miras Hermosa –me dijo sin separarse de mi

-Gracias Tomoyo-Senpai –digo seria ella me mira se pone triste, mientras yo sonrió discretamente -Tú sabes que sos la única que me llama: Sak pero yo tengo que guardar respeto contigo y tú misma lo sabes- digo acariciando su cabello

-Está bien Sak –dijo alegre- hay aquí esta Kero -dijo agarrando Kero se Alegró al ver a Tomoyo – ¿Sak puedo llevarlo hoy si?-me pregunto Tomoyo muy alegre

-Si Tomoyo-Senpai –digo seria miro que alguien me mira de lejos miro quien es.

-Señorita Sakura-Senpai buenos días-dijo Jinyu haciendo una referencia

-Es un gusto verte Jinyu –Senpai –digo haciendo una referencia

-dejen de formalidades-dijo Eriol un inglés muy informal-Buenos días mi querida Sakura-dijo abrazándome yo correspondo

-Buenos días pequeño Eriol-digo en susurro se separa de mi me mira fijamente sonríe

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano me abrazarías-dijo riendo yo solo lo miro

-Mis tres amigos-digo dándome la vuelta me quedo helada miro que Li esta Besan a una rubia "Es su novia" pienso agarrando fuertemente mi cartera "pero es del edificio inferior" pienso sonrió me pongo los lentes de sol.

-Miren quien anda aquí nuestra querida huérfana-dijo Kenshuya es un joven de pelo negro con ojos azules y tez blanca, me quito los lentes y me acerco a él lo miro de pies a Cabeza

-A un estas sentido que esta Huérfana no te haya aceptado-le digo sonriendo de lado escucho que se ríen todos

-Jajajajaja hay mi querido amigo usted sabe que mi Sakura-senpai no acepta a jóvenes como usted-dijo Eriol poniéndose atrás de mía.

-No me digas y tu mi querida Sakura serás mi novia veras-me dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura acercándome a el

-Jajajajaja no me digas ese día que caiga será cuando muera –le digo en pujándolo –y otra cosita si vosotras se me pone una mano encima me las pagaras- le digo dándome la vuelta caminado al establecimiento, ciento que todos me miran

-Y Sakura dime ¿cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de tu padre?- me pregunto Kenshuya me quede parada apretó mi mano

-Mira maldito –digo dándome la vuelta estiro el brazo y apretó mi mano miro que se levanta sonrió acerco mi brazo a mí por esta acción hago que él se acerque a mí-Nunca hables de mi padre en tendiste-digo furioso miro que li me mira sorprendido y la rubia también

-Es por eso Jóvenes que ella está en el edifico mayor-dijo la directora suelto a Kenshuya miro que corre a la directora

-Directora como puede tener a una mujer así-le dijo me doy cuenta que todos se acercan a ver

-Les diré porque –dijo acercándose a mí.

-Disculpe por dejarla sola-me dijo viendo es una mujer de 25 años de cabellera azabache y ojos azules y tez blanca vestía un vestido color vino muy hermoso con tacones del mismo color ella usaba lentes le daba un toque de intelectual.

-Ya no importa directora –digo haciendo una referencia

-Bueno jóvenes los espero en Teatro del colegio y les explico todo-dijo dándose la vuelta –y usted señorita

-Ya se le dirá al Ministro Carter mi comportamiento-digo cruzándome de brazos

-Está en lo correcto señorita Kinomoto-dijo sonriendo dando se la vuelta entrando al edificio, apretó mis manos fuertemente, miro a Kenshuya parado miro que se está componiendo su uniforme lo miro y el me mira.

-Que cobarde soy Kenshuya-dijo Jinyu acercándose yo me limito a ver apretó mis manos

-Sakura senpai te llevare al teatro-dijo Tomoyo viéndome me encamino con ella-Sabes en el teatro están mezclados los dos edificios-yo solo la miro entro al teatro donde tuvo el primer encuentro con Li –bueno Sak ya me voy adiós me dijo Tomoyo dándome a kero

-Sakura el maldito Kenshuya te persigue-dijo Kero yo lo miro no respondo solo suspiro subo miro que todos se sentaban miro que había más del uniforme azul que el banco la diferencia de este era por el color siento que me tocan el hombro miro quien era Eriol

-Sakura empezaras de cero otra vez-dijo Eriol poniéndose a la par mía

-Si Eriol pero ya manche mi primera impresión -digo furiosa

-Sakura mantén la cabeza fría todos saben que Kenshuya es una Cobarde-dijo Eriol furioso-Me la pagara ese maldito veras-Me dijo apretando sus manos

-Eriol no es necesario-digo viéndolo

-Señorita Kinomoto puede tomar asiento-escucho esa voz es de Li o miro el me mira con desprecio-usted también joven Eriol-miro que Li está molesto con Eriol

-Gracias joven Li –digo sentándome correctamente él se sienta a la par mía

Pov Shaoran

Me despierto a las 6:00 am me levanto salgo de mi cuarto toco la puerta de Amy –Amy Mi amor estas despierta

-Si Shao estoy despierta aurita voy a desayunar –me dijo alegre

-Okay- fue lo único que le respondí, entró a mi cuarto me doy una ducha mi uniforme es un pantalón de tela color negro y la camisa es de mangas largas color roja me abotono los botones del puño me dejo, me pongo la corbata es de color azul con tres líneas inclinadas de color negro azul y blanco mi saco es negro. Salgo de mi cuarto con mi cartera de estudio, bajo los escalones miro que Amy me está esperando ella me mira y sonríe yo hago lo mismo comimos en silencio. Salimos de la casa en silencio abro la puerta para que entre al caro y luego yo lo enciendo ya vamos al colegio

-Shao no me cambiaras por la forastera verdad-dijo Amy cuando llegamos al colegio la miro y sonrió

-No Amy yo te amo a ti-digo dándole un beso

-Okay te creo dijo riendo cuando salimos miro que sakura está abrazando a Tomoyo

-Mira es un Ferrari-dijo Amy señalando un auto

-Si tienes razón vamos -digo caminado siento que Amy me da vuelta para que mire y me besa pone sus manos en mi cuello y yo la tomo de la cintura, cuando la suelto miro que Kenshuya tiene agarrado a Sakura miro que lo empuja todos se ríen hasta Amy

-Mira amor a Kenshuya le dieron su medicina Amy me jala para que escuchemos

-Jajajajaja no me digas ese día que caiga será cuando muera –le dijo en pujándolo, me quede sorprendido –y otra cosita si vosotras se me pone una mano encima me las pagaras- le dijo dándome la vuelta caminado al establecimiento, miro que casi entra cuando Kenshuya le habla

-Y Sakura dime ¿cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de tu padre?- le pregunto Kenshuya me quedo sorprendió miro que Sakura se enoja

-Hoy si se metió en problemas Kenshuya-dijo mi novia cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira maldito –dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta estiro el brazo y apretó su mano miro que se levanta acerco su brazo a ella por esta acción hago que él se acerque a Sakura-Nunca hables de mi padre en tendiste-dijo furiosa miro que Sakura me mira pero le dio lo mismo.

-Es por eso Jóvenes que ella está en el edifico mayor-dijo la directora soltó a Kenshuya miro que corre a la directora

-Directora como puede tener a una mujer así-le dijo me doy cuenta que todos se acercan a ver a un más cerca.

-La directora Shao es muy serio-dijo Amy emocionada, la miro en silencio vuelvo a ver como esta sakura.

-Les diré porque –dijo acercándose a Sakura.

-Disculpe por dejarla sola-le dijo neutra.

-Ya no importa directora –dijo sakura haciendo una referencia

-Bueno jóvenes los espero en Teatro del colegio y les explico todo-dijo dándose la vuelta –y usted señorita

-Ya se le dirá al Ministro Carter mi comportamiento-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos

-Está en lo correcto señorita Kinomoto-dijo sonriendo dando se la vuelta entrando al edificio.

-Que cobarde soy Kenshuya-dijo Jinyu me doy la vuelta.

-Vamos al teatro Amy te dejo allí -digo alegre para que ella no notara nada, entro al teatro me despido de ella y luego voy para delante donde me corresponde ir miro que sakura está hablando Eriol, "como puede ser que Eriol no puede decirle que se siente". Pienso

-Señorita Kinomoto puede tomar asiento-le digo a Sakura cortésmente -usted también joven Eriol-digo molesto miro Que Eriol se molesto

-Gracias joven Li –dijo sentándose correctamente y yo me siento a la par de ella.

Continuara

Nota de Autora: Hola espero que les agrade este capítulo hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no al CLAMP (algunos nos míos)_

_La historia si es mía_

Capítulo 9: Día de clases

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados la castaña mira al techo, bajo la mirada miro al público suspiro, el joven Li solo se limitaba a observarla con discreción.

-Dime Joven Li acabaste con Yami-dijo la castaña volteándolo a ver fríamente.

-Claro –dijo el joven de ojos ámbares viéndola fríamente "Porque su mirada es fría" penso el Joven Li.

-Si Sakura-Senpai el mato-dijo el joven de lentes mirándola, la joven castaña sonrió de lado.

-Entonces la revivieron-dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los dos jóvenes viéndola.

-Pero es magia negra-dijo el joven de lentes pasándose la mano en su cabellera.

-Estas en lo correcto-dijo la castaña suspirando.

-Pero esto significa que ellos están condenados –dijo el castaño de ojos ámbares.

-Aveces las personas usan la magia negra sin meditarlo-dijo la castaña levanto la vista al techo-O en otras es porque su alma ya esta condena y se siguen condenando-dijo la castaña sin bajar la mirada.

-y dime Kinomoto ha usado magia negra-dijo el castaño de ojos ámbares.

La joven bajo la mirada, volteo a verlo –No-dijo la castaña –y Para que usar, ni cuando murió mi padre se me paso usar esa magia –dijo la castaña viendo al joven castaño.

-es interesante eso-dijo el castaño viéndola la castaña solo lo miraba.

-Eriol dime que día nos contaras los secretos de Clow-dijo la castaña viendo al frente.

El joven de lentes pasando su mano en la cabellera de la castaña-Y dime cuando nos contaras las verdaderas palabras que te dijo tu padre y tu gran secreto-dijo apartando su mano de ella.

La castaña sonrió- El día que usted nos diga los secretos de Clow-dijo viendo al frente-Sabes Aveces te comportas tan hipócrita –dijo la castaña parándose.

-A dónde vas Kinomoto-Dijo el castaño.

-a presentarse mocoso- dijo un muñeco amarillo saliendo de su escondite sentándose en el lugar de Sakura.

-Y dime muñeco como se siente la presencia de un hibrido –dijo el castaño mirándolo.

-Es como buscar un aura pero esa aura es muy pesada-dijo el peluche- y ahora silencio Mi ama se va a presentarse-dijo el muñeco amarillo.

-Hay lo siento. -Dijo el joven castaño miro como la castaña se preparaba "No está nerviosa" pensó el castaño.

-Buenos Días Jóvenes espero que se encuentren bien, están en el teatro ya que hoy empieza un año nuevo de clases, y además hay una compañera nueva-dijo la directora señalando a la castaña, todos empiezan a murmullar –respeto Jóvenes se puede presentar –dijo la directora dándole el micrófono, la castaña lo recibió suspiro coloco el micrófono en frente de ella.

-Buenos días compañeros y directora presente, yo soy La señorita Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años estoy en segundo de preparatorio mi último año en la preparatoria,-dijo la castaña hmmm no sé si usted quieren saber algo más – se dirigió asía la directora sin mostrar algún gesto de vergüenza o culpabilidad.

-su nacional pues si es posible donde estuvo estudiando y además hay no se tampoco-dijo la directora con una gotita anime

-Ok mi nacionalidad por obvia razón es japonesa y mi origen es japonés-europeo si no lo han notado-dijo la castaña burlista-bueno no sé cómo explicar esto pero me internaron el en internado vida Real por mis dos últimos años de primaria porque me internaron no se la razón, bueno el punto es que me internaron por dos años, luego me mude a Europa donde están mis otros orígenes en la secundaria estudie en el Liceo Real Del Fénix Mágico en donde destaque en mis habilidades –informo con indiferencia-Creo es todo –dijo la castaña

-Y díganos en que parte del Continente estuvo hospedad-dijo la directo con molestia

-bueno en España-dijo la castaña levantando sus hombros-Algo más que quiera saber-pregunto viéndola la directora apretó su mandíbula

-Mire Señorita Kinomoto esto es una presentación no un interrogatorio-dijo molesta ella alzo los hombros

-Eso ya lo sé maestra solo fue una pregunta no era para ofenderse-dijo alzando una ceja-Entonces hay algo más-repitió nuevamente la Directora se molestó aún más –ES un no bueno espero que seamos compañeros es todo –dijo la castaña dando dos pasas atrás.

-disculpen por la insolencia que presento la señorita Kinomoto-dijo la directora dando un pasa atrás para dejar a paso al ministro

-Señorita Sakura diríjase hacía mi-dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano la castaña hizo lo que se le solicitaba- quiera decirle personalmente que ordenare que tres jóvenes la acompañen el resto del año –dijo dando un paso asía delante la castaña negó con la cabeza

-No es necesario yo sé cuidarme yo sola-dijo la castaña molesta

-No le estoy preguntando le estoy informando-dijo el ministro Li señalaba los tres jóvenes-Joven Li Shaoran, el joven Li Jinyu y el Joven Hiragizawa-fue nombrando mientras se ponían de pie –Jóvenes hagan el favor de orientar a la Señorita Kinomoto –dijo el ministro señalando a un castaña molesta

-Con gusto lo aremos-dijeron los tres joven al mismo tiempo haciendo una referencia

-Bueno jóvenes es todo vayan a sus perspectivas clases-dijo el ministro bajando del escenario

-Que alegre sakura te tendremos que cuidar-dijo Jinyu sonriendo

-déjenme en paz-dijo la castaña caminando así la derecha

-Sakura-chan es para la izquierda-dijo el joven de lentes la castaña automáticamente se dio la vuelta ella se encontraba sonrojada

-ya lo sabía solo estaban viendo si estaban poniendo atención-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Entonces si estamos poniendo atención-dijo el joven de ojos ámbares con burla

-Si joven Li felicidades-dijo la castaña volteándolo a ver

-Gracias señorita Kinomoto falta mi premio de felicitaciones-dijo el joven de ojos ámbares la castaña alzo la ceja

-Y que Quieres de Premio Primo-dijo un joven de cabellera negra la castaña lo miro con desprecio

-Jodanse-dijo la castaña bajando del escenario camino a fuera del teatro "Bueno ya sé por qué le dicen Teatro y no auditorio parece más a un teatro" pensó la joven castaña.

-Felicidades Primo ahora nos desprecia-dijo el joven de cabellera negra el castaño solo parpadeo

-Y cuál será mi Premio- dijo el castaño alcanzando a la castaña

-Seguís con tu premio si ese premio es el causante de todo esto-dijo El joven de lentes molesto-Que esperas vamos a alcanzarlos-dijo el joven jalando al joven de ojos ámbares

-Eriol será que me sigue Queriendo ose no estoy pidiendo que me ame pero me seguirá queriendo cerca de ella-dijo el castaño sus ojos mostraban un brillo de melancolía el joven de lentes para en seco

-Jodete Shaoran ella ya no sabe nada de su pasado, empieza de cero como dice la canción de RBD-dijo Eriol sonriendo "Sakura Espero que No te dañe aún más Shaoran".

-Mi vida no está basada en una canción, deja de decir estupideces-dijo el castaño caminado

-y Otra vez es el mismo-dijo el joven quitándose los lentas para correr.

Los cuatro jóvenes habían llegado a la clase.-Y quien entra primero dijo la castaña intrigada

-Pensemos –dijo Eriol Abriendo la puerta el de ojos ámbares empujo a Jinyu a la clase

-YA no nos preocuparemos de eso –dijo el joven entrando la clase

-Primero las damas-dijo el joven de lentes dejando pasar a la castaña

-Joven Eriol siempre legando tarde-dijo un profesor atrás de el.

-Eriol te quedaras parado todo el día allí, entra cabrón de una vez-dijo Shaoran desde su asiento mientras la castaña estaba sentada en la silla del profesor.

-ese vocabulario joven Li-dijo el profesor mientras Eriol con una risa de burla toda la clase, se rio menos la castaña.

-Disculpe profesor ya no pasara de nuevo-dijo el castaño sonriendo-Bueno no en su presencia-dijo el castaño en susurro, que todos se ríen me nos la castaña

-Aprendan jóvenes de la señorita Kinomoto que es respetuosa-la castaña aguardo el teléfono

-Hmmm que pasa-dijo la castaña perdida, todos se rieron

-Sabía que era tan bueno para que sea verdad-dijo el profesor valla a su lugar

-Yo no tengo lugar profesor-dijo la castaña levantándose del silla.

-hmm póngase adelante del joven Li-todos pararon de reír cuando la castaña paso un joven puso su pie para que tropezara la castaña lo machuco

-Aush-dijo el joven de ojos azules

-Hay lo siento Kenshuya-kun-dijo la castaña siguiendo pasando hasta llegar a su lugar. Las cles trascurrieron normales hasta llegar el almuerzo.

-sakura ven a comer con notros-dijo el joven de cabellera negra y ojos ámbares

-No Gracias –dijo la castaña metiéndose el primer bocado

-Sakurita y yo si puedo ir-dijo el guardián amarillo

-Claro as lo que quieras-dijo la castaña levantando los hombros sintió un jalón en su escritorio

-allí está mejor –dijo el castaño vio la castaña que está metida en un círculo. "Voy hacer que me quiera de nuevo aunque sea un último intento" pensó el joven Li.

"No puedo aunque quiera no quiero que sean arrastrados por mi destino menos el "pensó la castaña angustiada.-hmmm –dijo la castaña tratando de hablar

-Ammm ¿Qué?-dijo Eriol metiéndose el quinto bocado

-y han sido atacados antes-dijo la castaña dándole la comida a kero

-Hablemos algomas adecuado –dijo eriol comiendo alegre

-Eriol deja que hable-dijo EL joven Li

-amm y como ban en las clases –dijo la castaña incomodo

-Entiendan a sak ella no es muy sociable-dijo Tomoyo sentándose al apar de la castaña

-ase años que no he comido en grupo solo es eso Tomoyo-dijo birndo a su guardiam

-Entonces vamos a ser que recuedes esos momentos-dijo el joven Li

-A mi no me gusta recordad –dijo la castaña acariciando a su guardián

-Entonces tenemos que enseñarle-dijo Eriol Alegre

-si usted tiene paciencia adelante dijo Tomoyo observa a todos

-a par tu mira de mi Kenshuya-dijo la castaña tirándole la tapadera de su traste

-Oye no use la violencia-dijo Kenshuya molesto

-Y voz no te metas-dijo Jinyu parándose

-hmmm estoy aburrida –dijo la castaña

-y ahora que ases en tu tiempo libre-dijo el castaño emocionada

-Bueno solo entreno-dijo la castaña

-No es bueno esforzarse tanto-dijo el joven de lentes

-y díganme Joven como lo tratan los ministros-dijo la castaña El castaño solo resoplo

-Me ponen mucha atención para mi gusto-dijo el joven Li

-y eso que no has vivido con ellos por dos años-dijo la castaña

-No lo soportaría aunque creo que mi madre me obligaría-dijo el castaño

-ha mí me obligan cumplir las órdenes-dijo la castaña triste

-por favor Shaoran debió hacerlo lo mismo tu padre y tu Sakura eso mismo hizo Toya –los dos castaños se perdieron en sus pensamientos

-Eriol yo ni conocí a mi padre

-No me hables de el-dijo la castaña

-Eriol Hiragizawa siempre arruinado los momentos cálidos-dijo Tomoyo dejando de grabar.

-Estabas graban –dijeron los dos castaños al mismo tiempo

-Si para dejar en claro que Eriol siempre arruina todo-dijo señalando Eriol

-Amor Mío-dijo una rubia entrando a la clase, la castaña volteo a ver quién era parpadeo la rubio corrió al castaño.

-Amy-dijo con fastidio el castaño todos se sorprendieron

-Porque me hablas así Shao-dijo en tono de niña caprichosa

-No estoy de humor quieres-dijo el castaño levantándose

-Shao no es mi culpa que enojes con los demás-dijo tratando de manipular

-Tienes razón el problema que tu formas parte de los demás –dijo saliendo

-Usted que hicieron para que se enojara Shao-dijo mientras se rizaba un mechon de su cabello

-Compórtate niña-dijo la castaña parándose

-ash es tu culpa verdad-dijo Amy como niña

-para tu información no, pero sabes que me recuerdas a Teresa Cristina la de Marido en Alquiler-dijo la castaña saliendo de la clase

-Entonces quien fue-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-No piensas que con tu actitud enojas a cualquiera-dijo saliendo atrás de la castaña

**Mientras afuera del edificio**

Un joven castaña se encontraba recostado en una rama de un árbol de cerezo, observo que detrás de se encontraba una castaña

-Al fin paz y tranquilidad-dijo la castaña tratando de subir a la rama de otro extremo.

-No sabía que las damas sabían escalar arboles-dijo el castaño sin abrir los ojos solo se escuchó un estruendo el joven de un solo salto bajo preocupado "bravo estas tratando que te quiera y en vez te odiara" pensó el castaño molesto-Te encuentras bien Kinomoto no fue mi intensión-dijo el castaño hincándose mientras la castaña se sobaba la cabeza

-No me quebré nada me imagino que me encuentro bien-dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos rápidamente bajo la mirada sonrojada-Lo siento

-No entiendo –dijo mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano-por qué lo sientes si no as hecho nada malo-dijo viéndolo que ella acepto su ayuda

-no sabes que no se puede mirar a los ojos si no les permita-dijo la castaña sin levantar la vista

-Entonces te lo permito-dijo el joven Li la castaña se sorprendió-Ha perdón si lo se mi padre solía mencionarlo-dijo alzando los hombros algo no entendía la castaña

-no es respeto –dijo la castaña desviando la mirada

-como quieras no te obligo a nada-dijo sorprendido

-Sabes que solos novios se pueden ver a los ojos-dijo la castaña recogiendo un cerezo

-Pero también los que se quieren y en la familia-dijo el castaño viendo a lanada

-A mi esa educación aprendí-dijo la castaña apretando el cerezo

-Y no digo que sea mala a mí también me dieron otro tipo de educación-dijo el castaño distante

-la diferencia es que a ti educaron tu familia –dijo la castaña molesta el castaño negó

-no los li no diferencia la educación y la familia lo que les importa es la apariencia-dijo con rencor

-Hay joven Shaoran la diferencia es tu lo necesitas para entrar a ese mundo pero a mí me obligaran un día a otro y eso es más doloroso. Dijo la castaña derramado una lágrima

\- los e –dijo mientras limpiaba la lagrima que había derramado-Sabes sakura a mis tres años yo jugaba pelota y diferente que ahora

-El joven Toya dice que todos somos de niños diferentes-dijo separándose de el

-Tu hermano el joven Kinomoto, sabes cuándo me dijiste eso me recuerda a mi fiel amigo Wei-dijo con un pizca de alegría aunque la ocultaba con su seriedad

-insisto mi educción es diferente que la tuya-dijo la castaña agarrando la mano del castaño depositando un collar en su mano, el castaño quería llorar-Mira es un casa sueños te lo regalo –dijo la castaña sonriendo se apartó de él se encamino a la clase.

-Por poco pensé que me iba a devolver el collar y sigue pensando que no he sufrido cuando fue ella la que hizo que no sufriera más para después separarme y volver a sufrir ya que se quede con ese pensamiento-dijo poniéndose el collar

Nota de Autora:

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste, y espero sus review besos espero que Lean el otro fic Dentro de la Mafia.


End file.
